


Throughout the Years

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Howard Stark, Grief/Mourning, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra as Gate-crashers, Karaoke, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nazis, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Private Investigators, Protective Big Brother Tony, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Revenge, Smut, Steve is a trouble magnet, Team Bonding, Tesseract, Vandalism, Weddings, crazy bets, sibling argument, stalker Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1944: While searching for Steve Rogers' body, Howard Stark comes away with a prize; the Tesseract.</p><p>1984: The Tesseract is stolen and Obadiah Stane found dead. The murderer(s) is never caught nor is the Tesseract ever recovered.</p><p>2014: Dr. Betty Ross is found murdered at one of Tony Stark's buildings; shortly afterwards the killer sends a letter demanding that the Tesseract be handed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the mystery/romance fic I promised. This fic was based on a dream I had several months ago. Since I couldn't get the dream out of my head, I decided to write about it and add my own twists to it.  
> ETA: I just realized that the original summary doesn't match up with the recent chapters, so I changed it. I apologize to the ones who read it! I've written a summary in so much words before, but I felt it matches the story better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic events are explained over the decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> In this uni, HYDRA's existence were discovered and dealt with early. So SHIELD is clean.  
> I want to keep my twists a surprise so I will be updating the tags as I go.  
> Since this is an AU, anything goes. I'm using aspects from canon, but the characters may be making different choices, since events played out differently.

_The Alps, 1944;_

Bucky, Gabe, and Steve landed on the train. They'd used a zip line to safely land on the moving train. The three men ran swiftly on the roofs of the freight cars.

"I'm going to head that way, you go to the front." Steve said to Gabe.

"I'm going with you." Bucky growled, the tone of his voice bore no argument. Steve looked at him and sighed, he knew there was no use trying to reason with his best friend and lover when he was in protector! mode. So they split up, Gabe headed towards the front, while Bucky and Steve jumped down into a car. Steve went first and Bucky brought up the rear. He held his sniper rifle while Steve reached for his shield. In the meantime, Arnim Zola had seen them on the security camera and was not happy.

"Stop them!" Zola yelled at his men. Soldiers stepped out to fight the pair. Steve threw his shield and hit several soldiers before ending up etched in the wall. Bucky went to pull it out. He was holding it when a soldier fired his gun. Bucky dashed in front of his lover and blocked the bullets, while firing his own gun. One soldier got a lucky shot in, and Bucky was thrown back and out of the train. Steve ran after him and found Bucky clinging to a door handle. Below him, there was nothing but air.

"Grab my hand, Bucky! Come on!" Steve screamed as he tried to reach down to grab his lover. The railing he was clinging on started to fall. Bucky tried to reach for Steve's hand but he didn't make it. His rail gave out and Bucky fell to his death. Steve screamed out into anguish. His scream tampered off into a sob.

Meanwhile, Zola and his guard was surprised when another person dropped in his own car. Gabe quickly knocked the soldier out and took Zola prisoner.

When the train pulled in at the station, Gabe and a grim Steve escorted Zola out. They met with the other members of the Howling Commandos. While Dum Dum and Dernier were asking Gabe questions; Steve was out for blood.

 ** _'Why did he get to live when Bucky was dead?!'_** Steve internally raged before he pulled out his swiss knife and lifted it. He was prepared to strike at any time. Only his wrist was abruptly grabbed by Monty. Steve struggled against his friend.

"Let me go! He deserves it!" Steve yelled. (1)

"Steve! Don't kill him; we need him alive!" Jim pleaded. Steve's face crumbled as his fury died away and his grief took over. As Jim hugged him, Steve broke down and wept.

"He's gone, Jim. Bucky's gone," Steve cried into his friend's shoulder.

_The Valkyrie over the Arctic Ocean;_

A few days later, Steve watched with shock as Red Skull just dissolved away. The blue cube fell through a hole in the floor. Then he looked around and took in the missiles piled up. There were labels on the missiles with the names of major cities such as Chicago, Miami, NYC, and Los Angeles. Steve ran to the first pilot seat to fiddle with the controls. He found a radio and contacted headquarters.

"I have to land this plane somewhere. It is headed for the mainland." Steve announced as he grabbed the steering wheel and started to aim the plane at the ice below him.

"No, you are not, Steve!" Peggy declared.

"I have no other choice, Peg. Please respect it. By the way; I need you to find Bucky. Find him and bring him home." Steve pleaded with his best female friend.

"Okay, I will search for him." Peggy promised as tears filled her eyes. Then the comm went out, as Steve's plane hit the water. The windows shattered as the plane started to fill up with water. Steve's final thoughts were of the man he loved.

"I'm coming, Buck." he said as he closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

_Long Island, New York, 1984_ ;

Howard was speaking with his wife and son.

"Goodbye," he said as he kissed Maria's cheek and hugged Tony. Tears ran down Maria's face, she knew deep down that her husband wouldn't be coming back. Tony looked at his mom with confusion. He didn't understand why his mom was crying and why his dad was so serious. Howard was extremely sad, but his face was determined. Minutes later, Howard left his home and met with the surviving Howling Commandos and Peggy at Peggy's house. When Howard had discovered that HYDRA was back and active in SHIELD, he and Peggy had gathered the rare few people they could trust to help. In addition to the Howling Commandos, there were a few trusted SHIELD agents.

"We have names of some HYDRA operatives. In addition to Obadiah Stane, this list includes Alexander Pierce and John Garrett." Monty said as he went through intel.

"Pierce is a part of it? Son of a bitch..." Dum Dum muttered.

"Pierce is mine. No one kills him but me." Nick Fury gritted out, he was angry that a man he'd considered a friend had turned out to be a Nazi in disguise. Meanwhile Peggy was speaking with SHIELD.

"Remember the plan." Peggy told the group. They nodded as they gathered their weapons.

"This is for Bucky and Steve." Howard whispered, his friends nodded their agreement.

A few hours later at the triskelion, HYDRA were taken by surprise when the group of Peggy, Howard, the Commandos, and SHIELD marched in. A gunfight broke out, as both sides battled fiercely, neither willing to give a inch. The Howling Commandos wanted their overdue revenge and made the triskelion their final stand.

* * *

  _Stark Industrial plant, 2014;_

Betty parked her car in the parking lot. She got out and looked at the industrial plant. She had gotten an e-mail saying that she was needed. But why was there no one else here?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out as she walked up to the door and tried it. Finding it unlocked, she opened it and walked in. The scientist began to search the building, but found no one. After several minutes of searching, Betty was ready to give up, as she turned to head back towards the main entrance. A man dressed in an industrial worker's uniform stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you here for?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Your death and the Tesseract." he growled as he lifted his hammer and swung it. The hammer slammed against Betty's head. Blood splattered. She screamed as she fell, but he kept swinging. Eventually Betty stopped moving or calling out. The man knelt down to check for a pulse, finding none, he stood back up. He then walked away, holding his bloody hammer, and leaving the body of Betty Ross behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know Captain America wouldn't kill Zola, but come on-Steve is human! And I've been in his shoes before, when you are beyond rage, anything is possible!


	2. Calling Commandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper needs someone to investigate Betty's murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

_Avengers Tower, 2014_

The press had cornered Tony and Pepper in the lobby of the tower.

"Brooklyn Eagle. How were you informed of Ms. Ross's murder?" a reporter was saying.

"We learned of it the same way others have-the television." Pepper stated.

"Washington Square News. How is Dr. Banner doing?" another reporter wanted to know. Before Pepper could reply, another voice cut in.

"Where was Banner when Dr. Ross was found dead?" Justin Hammer smirked at everyone. Sensing a juicy story, Christine Everhart jumped on the bandwagon.

"Vanity Fair. What was the nature of Dr. Ross and Dr. Banner's relationship?" Christine asked eagerly.

"That is a highly inappropriate question in the light of Dr. Ross's death. Please respect her memory and family at this time." Pepper announced as she put an end to the impromptu conference. A moment later, Tony and Pepper left so they could meet with the other Avengers and SHIELD.

"This is the last straw." Pepper declared as they got in the back of a sports car. Happy was at the wheel.

* * *

The Avengers, SHIELD agents, Jane, and Darcy went to eat dinner at a steakhouse.

"I'm sick of these vultures asking prying questions." Pepper vented her frustration to Natasha.

"Is it true about the bad things happening to your business?" Jane wanted to know.

"Yes! We were hit by vandals and there have been incidents at the workplace." Pepper replied.

"Betty's death is the final straw. They're trying to implicate Bruce." Nat mentioned. Some people gaped at her. Others shrugged they were used to the spy knowing everything.

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"We need to hire a private detective to find answers and clear Bruce." Tony declared.

"Call my cousin Gabe." Trip suggested.

"Can you get me his number?" Pepper asked.

"I can do you better, I can call him and put him on speakerphone." Trip responded.

* * *

 While Pepper was venting her frustration, Darcy and Skye were currently plotting to play matchmaker for Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The pair had became fast friends and thought that the other pair would make an adorable couple. Sadly, Darcy and Skye's attempts at subtlety were making Leo and Jemma nervous.

"We should swap seats with Trip." Leo whispered to his best friend and work partner. Jemma nodded and they rapidly headed towards Trip.

"Well, that could've gone better." Darcy sighed.

"There's always a next time." Skye promised as they resumed eating their meal.

* * *

After dinner, Trip called Gabe on speaker phone. Pepper was standing with him. Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos were done with their latest case. They were relaxing in their hotel suite in Brazil. The group were shocked when the phone rang. Gabe answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, Trip! Let me put you on speaker." Gabe said as he hit the button.

"Gabe, this is Pepper Potts. She has a new case for you." Trip spoke.

"As you may know, Dr. Betty Ross was murdered. However, they are implicating her colleague, Dr. Bruce Banner in her death.  I need you to investigate the situation and clear our friend. In addition to resolving the other problems we are having." Pepper explained.

"Are there mummies and mythical creatures involved?" Bucky wanted to know.

"...No. Why?" Pepper asked in confusion as she raised her eyebrows.

"Steve is prone to getting in trouble. We've had to rescue him from stalkers and kidnappers. They're usually the supernatural kind." Dum Dum explained.

"I am not that bad!" Steve protested.

"Tell that to Bucky's nerves. They say otherwise." Monty replied. Pepper smiled as Trip burst out laughing.

"Anyway, yes we will take the case." Gabe said.

* * *

Several hours later, Tony and Pepper were left alone.

"Will it just be Gabe?" Tony asked.

"Actually, there are seven coming." Pepper replied.

"Why does he need six other people?" Tony wanted to know.

"They are all a team. Like you and the other Avengers." Pepper replied. Tony sighed and kissed Pepper's cheek.


	3. Public Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce becomes a suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out tonight, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The next morning, the Commandos arrived at the Stark family home. They got out of the van to look at the house.

"Well, this is a sight." Dum Dum commented. The house was a huge 4 story mansion meant for many family. Pepper and Trip came out to greet them. After the round of greetings and introductions were done, Bucky had a question for Pepper.

"Do you guys know that Steve and I are married? I don't feel like sneaking into my husband's bedroom if we are given separate bedrooms." Bucky mentioned.

"Bucky, stop." Steve blushed furiously.

"First of all, gross. We don't need to know about your love life. Second of all, you didn't tell them, Gabe?" Dernier spoke as he swatted Gabe. After being a US citizen since childhood, Jacques was now fluent in the English language.

"It will be no problem. One of our rooms has a California King bed. Anyway, follow me. I'll give you a tour." Pepper smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony, Bruce, and Phil were going out to a movie. They were about to walk in the movie theater when Christine appeared out of nowhere to hound Bruce.

"How do you feel about Dr. Ross's murder?" Christine asked.

"No comment right now." Bruce was wary. Tony quickly steered his friend away from Christine.

"It isn't Bruce. It couldn't be." he informed the journalist as they left.

* * *

A hour later, the trio sat in the garden behind the mansion.

"I am about to tell you a story, it goes like this." Tony began as he launched into his tale.

_Stark mansion, 1984;_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing when a shrill scream pierced the air. They all ran towards the study. They found a maid trembling, she pointed to the display case. The display case had been smashed in. Pieces of glass shards laid on the floor and inside the case. All contents were thrown around. When Howard went to check the case, moving the objects inside with great care. He discovered that the Tesseract was gone. All of sudden, Tony screamed._

_"Mom! Dad! Look!" Tony pointed to a dead body nearby. The body was Obadiah Stane, he had been stabbed in the heart area. Maria had some medical training so she got recruited to do an examination. When Maria pulled off Stane's shirt, she saw something odd on his left shoulder. She pointed to the tattoo._

_"Isn't that HYDRA's symbol?" she asked her husband. Howard looked, his face abruptly darkened with fury._

_"That bastard! We welcomed him into our home and he was one of them!" he seethed._

"A few days later, my dad left to fight HYDRA with a team of people. He never came home. We never found out who stole the Tesseract nor who killed Stane, if it was the same person. It's a complete mystery." Tony finished.

"Every SHIELD agent know that story. It's the stuff of legends." Phil commented.

"Thank you for the story, but what does that have to do with you knowing I'm innocent?" Bruce was puzzled.

"We got a letter from Betty's killer. They want the Tesseract." Tony spoke grimly.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Pepper had concluded her tour of the mansion in the front hall. A portrait of a younger Howard Stark hung on a wall nearby. The group stared at it. All of sudden, there was a ruckus out back. Pepper opened the back door only to find General Thaddeus Ross yelling at the trio.

"Hand over Banner, Stark! I demand he be arrested!" the man known as Thunderbolt thundered furiously.

"You are trespassing on private property and you must now leave." Pepper declared as she pressed the button to alert security. Moments later, the guards came and they dragged the furious general away. He would most likely be back.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were finally alone in their room. The Commandos had went their separate ways to unpack in their chosen rooms. The couple were laying on their bed. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve. The smaller blonde was 5 ft tall and weighted about 100 pounds. He was in near perfect health, only having to watch what he ate because of his allergies. (1)

"I love just lying like this. Just you, me, and nothing else." Bucky smiled.

"I love you, too. But I can't help it if creepy people like me." Steve replied.

"Your safety and well being is too important to me. So that's why I always leave one of the guys with you in case an idiot tries to come near you. I can't leave you alone for a second. The last time I left you alone for longer than five minutes, you got in over your head." the brunette declared.

"That's okay. You just love me." Steve smiled as he cuddled closer to his husband.

"That's right, kitten." Bucky replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I tried, but I cannot find out how tall Steve was before the serum, so I claim creative license. I admit I want to portray Steve kicking ass despite his tiny size. There will be more on how Steve came to be healthy in future chapters.


	4. The Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TSW will be updated next.

Bruce was hiding in Tony's lab. The run-in with Betty's father had been the final straw, so the harassed scientist had decided to take refuge in his friend's lab from Christine and the other paparazzi. Bruce was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Howard materialized to raise his eyebrows at the man.

"Why are you in my son's lab, Dr. Banner?" he asked. Bruce turned only to jump when he saw Howard. The elder Stark looked exactly like his portrait. Tony's father was dressed in a vest and dress pants, looking perfect casual.

"This isn't real. I've gone mad!" Bruce promptly declared. It wasn't possible that he was seeing a dead man! Especially one who had died when he was in his 60s, yet Howard Stark looked like he was in his mid to late 20s!

"You're not. I'm the real deal." Howard snarked. Just then Tony walked into the lab. He stood still and stared.

"Why didn't you warn me about your father hanging around?" Bruce asked.

"Dad never shows himself to anyone but Nat and I." Tony explained.

"What is going on and why is Bruce in here?" Howard got back to his original topic.

"Dr. Betty Ross was murdered and they are implicating Bruce." Tony explained.

"What are you doing to find the truth?" Howard asked.

"Pep called in some outside help. They're called the Howling Commandos." Tony responded.

"The Howlies? No way!" Howard yelped as he froze in shock. Abruptly he vanished. Bruce and Tony looked at each other in confusion before Bruce panicked.

"Did she just call in more ghosts?!" Bruce exclaimed. Tony just sighed he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil showed their guests the crime scene. Monty began to profile as Dum Dum surveyed the location of the white chalk outline. Gabe looked for any possible clues in the plant. Bucky took out a digital camera and snapped pictures.

"Here is the note demanding the Tesseract. We are supposed to go to some remote location on a certain date." Phil added as he handed over said note.

"What does it look like?" Jim asked. Phil handed him an old photo. Jim passed it around after he gave it a look. Steve went pale when he saw the photo.

"That thing is pure evil!" Steve declared as he eyed the photo in trepidation.

"How is it evil?" Phil asked. He was looking puzzled.

"I witnessed it, when it disintegrated a man." Steve spoke flatly as he backed away and rapidly hid behind Bucky.

"What he means is it gives off a bad aura." Dernier quickly deflected before the now confused Phil could continue his line of questioning.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabe and Trip was doing some catching up.

"We've been to Beacon Hills, Fell's Church, New Salem, Tokyo and so many more places." Gabe recalled.

"Gabe, what was that about supernatural stalkers?" Trip wanted to know.

"Most of the villains usually want to keep Steve. We've had to fight off vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and even a mummy." Gabe responded.

"Again?" Trip asked, he still remembered all the stories about Steve being a trouble magnet!

"Yes. Again." Gabe replied. The cousins were about to continue their discussion when Darcy turned up with Skye and the younger SHIELD agents. Leo was skeptical, while Darcy and Skye were chattering away curiously. Jemma was trying to calm down everyone.

"No way! It isn't possible!" Leo exclaimed as Skye and Darcy went to Gabe and started poking and prodding at him. After several minutes, the duo were satisfied.

"You don't feel like a ghost." Skye finally decided.

"Wait, what?!" Trip yelled.

"It's a long story." Jemma sighed.

"Explain." Trip spoke, so Jemma started to explain.

* * *

That night, the couples went on a group date. They went to see an Opera, titled the Phantom of the Opera. Nearly everyone were enjoying the play.

"This sucks!" Clint complained.

"Don't spoil the fun." Nat chided. Tony nodded while eying Clint evilly. They were seated at opposite ends of the row. The tension between the two men were palpable.

"What's wrong with them?" Jane was confused.

"Why are they acting stiffly?" Thor wanted to know.

"Tony is such a big brother." Nat explained. It wasn't widely known but Natasha was Tony's younger adopted sister. So Tony tended to be overprotective of Natasha to the point of trying to vet her dates. Tony growled at Clint and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

* * *

While Clint was suffering through the opera and dealing with Tony, the Commandos met in Bucky and Steve's room.

"We know that she was murdered in a remote location to the Tesseract theft." Monty was saying as he went over his notebook.

"Be extremely careful, Steve. The last thing we need is for Bucky to kill someone and get arrested for murder." Jim cautioned.

"I will." Steve responded as he leaned back into Bucky's protective embrace.

"What I want to know is why Steve calls the thing evil?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"The cube completely dissolved Red Skull. He was gloating one moment and the next he was gone-poof! Like that." Steve declared as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh my God!" Jim exclaimed.

"Anything else?" Bucky asked.

"Bruce thinks we're ghosts." Dernier replied.

"Why would he think that?" Monty asked as he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Rumors are spreading that Howard's ghost is around here." Gabe explained.

"Howie's here?!" Bucky sat up shocked. Steve's eyes grew wide.

"But Howard never came back!" Dum Dum yelped in shock.

"He might just have." Bucky spoke grimly. The friends looked at each other. Had their friend also returned like they had? Only time would tell.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, it took me 2 days to finish this. Sorry, but I started work on this late and I had to go to bed, then after I finished writing this I had to send the chapter to my beta. It took me over 3 hours to get this chapter done, and it looks like the same will apply with ch 5-6. Yup-the last few days proves that I def need to slow down and go back to 2 fics.  
> On another note; remember I mentioned that anything goes? Well, for some characters, I'm going with their original comic history and going a step further.

The next morning; Phil and Pepper met in the kitchen. They sighed in relief as they relaxed into their seats, allowing the memory of the hellish meeting they'd suffered through to slowly fade away.

"I'm so glad we got through that meeting." Phil muttered. Dealing with General Talbot and his backer Senator Ward wasn't his idea of fun! HYDRA had been wiped out 30 years ago, why would the government all of sudden want SHIELD to be dismantled? Something reeked. Pepper nodded distractedly as she took out a checklist and a pen. Light bounced off her brand new engagement ring, causing the 34 karat diamonds to reflect rainbows. Pepper's ring was a gold band with said diamonds.

"Well, I'm stuck on my bouquet and the bride-maids' dresses." Pepper responded as she tried to figure out what flowers would compliment the dresses.

"Well, let me look at your dress so I can get an idea on what will look good." Phil replied.

"Fine, I'm going for a gold theme." Pepper smiled.

"You should get some similar colors like white and blue along with the dress." Phil suggested. Pepper visibly brightened.

"Perfect! So what kind of cake should I get? Chocolate four layers or strawberry with six layers?" Pepper wanted to know.

"My vote is chocolate four layers." Phil responded. Pepper crossed off an item from her list.

"There goes another item off the list. I should be done in no time at this rate. I just can't wait to get married!" Pepper beamed. The future bride was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Anthony Edward Stark!

"So how did Tony propose to you?" Phil wanted to know.

"We had a candlelit dinner before he called on a mark prototype to write 'Will you marry me, Pep?' in the sky. I said yes right on the spot." Pepper smiled fondly at her new favorite memory.

"Wow, he does not do anything half-way." Phil marveled.

"I know, right? However, I'm having a summer wedding. I wanted a winter wedding, but the colors won't work then." Pepper responded.

"Perfect time for honeymooning." Phil smiled at his best friend.

"Let's get some more things done before we go to lunch." Pepper suggested as she inspected her list.

"Let's." Phil smiled, then the best friends resumed their planning.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bruce, Tony, and Nat were in Tony's lab. Tony was hoping to get his best friend's mind off his current problems. He had the perfect distraction in mind. Natasha tagged along out of curiosity.

"Bruce, this is the prototype for the first ever flying car. Dad was working on this when he died." Tony revealed as he showed off his ultra secret project.  The body of the car was much lighter than ones driven on roads. The four wheels folded in to become a hover-board.

"This looks pretty good. When do you want to build it?" Bruce asked as he knelt to examine the model car closely. Tony was buzzing with sheer excitement.

"This could be pretty cool." Nat commented. She knew that some SHIELD agents would love to have a car like this! A car that could fly over great bodies of water and less worry of being caught in traffic was way too tempting not to pass up!

"Where did this idea even come from?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Dad told me that it was a special request from a close friend." Tony began. He could still remember his dad showing him the prototype and the resulting conservation like it'd been yesterday...

 _Howard's lab, 1984_ ;

_"I'm about to show you the prototype for the flying car. I promised a friend that I'd get this done and I'm so close to finishing." Howard began. Tony bounced up and down in excitement. He felt like he was four again, getting a new teddy bear named Bucky Bear that read him bedtime stories. Later on, the bedtime stories had changed to stories about the hero Captain America and his partner Sergeant Bucky, and another bear had been added. The said bear was named Captain America. His dad's projects usually was something cool! Howard then pulled off the sheet revealing the model car._

_"Be very careful because it is a special project." he cautioned as he smiled at the car. This would really pay off._

_"Will this be at the expo next year?" Tony asked curiously._

_"If I make another car, then yes." Howard responded._

_"Do Uncle Obie and Dum Dum know about the car?" Tony wanted to know._

_"Only Dum Dum." Howard's voice trailed off as his smile faded. Sorrow filled him as he remembered how his special project had come to be._

**_Europe, 1943;_ **

_Bucky was speaking with Howard in his makeshift lab. Dum Dum was looking at the upgraded weapons. Bucky had approached him about the flying car shown at the expo._

_"Can you make me one? I would really like to take Steve for a spin in a flying car." he requested._

_"I'll definitely make you one. I promise." Howard vowed. He was excited to actually make a model of the flying car. This would be his greatest challenge! While he loved helping his friends with the war effort. He was an inventor at heart. He was the happiest at home in his lab creating new gadgets and hosting expos._

_"A flying what?" Dum Dum repeated as he blinked into confusion._

_"Howie had a flying car at the expo." Bucky replied. Howard smiled at his friends. Dum Dum seemed to be interested by the idea of a flying car and was asking Bucky questions about the car he'd seen. While Bucky was grinning brightly._

_"Dad are you listening?" Tony's voice broke Howard out of his memories. Howard wiped as tear from his eye._

_"Sorry, son, but I was just lost in some memories." he apologized._

"My dad was sad for the rest of the day. Eventually I found out why, but back then I was really confused." Tony concluded his story. Bruce smiled and patted Tony's shoulder.

"Let's get to work." he suggested.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Darcy and Skye had finally come up with a foolproof plan. After talking for awhile, they decided to send Jemma and Leo to the local bowling alley. They both called them to invite them under the pretense it was just the three of them. When Leo and Jemma arrived at the planned meeting spot and saw each other. They knew that they had been set up.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Leo groaned as his face turned red. He and his science partner looked at each other and blushed. The long time best friends had strong feelings for each other but had kept quiet out of fear of ruining their friendship.

"Let's just make the most of this and have fun." Jemma suggested as she smiled. Leo nodded, so they went to fetch their balls. As they played, Skye and Darcy watched from a fair distance. They patted themselves on the back and shook hands.

"We did it! This calls for drinks!" Darcy cheered.

* * *

After lunch, Tony took the Commandos with him. He was showing them around engineering buildings and showing them the vandalism.

"This has been happening for three weeks." he was saying as he looked annoyed with the property damage. Bright green graffiti decorated windows. Some windows were even cracked. The Commandos shook their heads. They didn't know why anyone would want to damage someone else's property. Steve drew a picture of it as Bucky took photos.

"That looks like parts of a message or a picture?" Steve mused as his pencil flew over the paper.

"We'll need to take a closer look at the pictures later." Jim responded. Monty was profiling the crime scene.

"Your culprit has a huge ego." he warned as he studied the bright green doodles and symbols.

"I'm going to need more information later." Tony stated.

"I will get a better report to you later." Monty promised.

"Thank you for coming by." Tony smiled as they shook hands.

* * *

 Several hours later, Natasha and Tony were in a private study. The siblings were arguing about Clint. Both Natasha and Tony were fuming. Howard had to referee.

"Why do you hate him so much?!" Nat shouted angrily.

"I don't hate him. I only hate the baggage that comes with him!" Tony retorted. He was genuinely worried about Natasha. She was his little sister and he loved her deeply.

"That's it? You just hate his baggage?!" Nat asked incredulously. The younger Stark was deeply angered by her brother's hypocrisy. She knew perfectly well that Tony still had some leftover baggage from his kidnapping nearly 10 years ago! Yet he had the nerve to rag Clint about his own issues?!

"His ex-wife is nuts! What if she goes off the deep end and goes after you? She still blames you for their marriage falling apart!" Tony fired back. Natasha stared at Tony in shock. She was absolutely speechless. Of all things, she had never expected that to be mentioned. Clint's marriage and divorce was ancient history!

Meanwhile Howard was looking back and forth between his kids. He didn't like it when they fought. Each fight was horrible and he worried that they'd just stop speaking to each other. Those difficult times always made him wish that his wife was still alive. Maria always knew what to say and do to defuse the situation. Howard was about to clear his throat when he felt someone watching him. He turned around only to freeze.

While Howard was looking at his furious kids, Bucky had been sent in to mediate the fight by Pepper. He walked into the study and went to break up the argument but stopped when he saw Howard.

"Bucky? How are you here?" Howard stared at his long dead friend in shock. The last time he had seen the latter was just before they both buried Bucky and Steve in a catholic cemetery in Brooklyn.

"Howie?" Bucky stared at his friend. He'd never expected to see his old friend again. The last time they had seen each other was over 70 years ago.

"We'll talk later, Bucky." Howard promised.

"See you tomorrow then." Bucky replied as he nodded slightly. Then they switched their focus to breaking up the fight before it got further out of hand.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to Howard for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Sorry for the delay but I had to go over the chapter 2-3 times before I was finally satisfied with the final result. Enjoy!

The next morning, Phil and Clint were showing Monty, Thor, and Steve around Long Island. The trio were given a tour of the town's favorite places. Monty and Steve were writing down lists of places to visit with the others.

"We're returning here!" Monty said immediately when he saw the villages and shops.

"Sure, but how will we get Dum Dum and Gabe to agree?" Steve wanted to know. The duo absolutely hated shopping and were liable to flee the first chance they got.

"I'll think of something." Monty replied. The group were then taken to the museums. Steve's face immediately brightened.

"Put Long Island Science Center on the list. Buck will love it." Steve replied.

"I must take Jane there!" Thor exclaimed when they visited The Custer Institute and Observatory. He beamed at the observatory. The group resumed their tour and were shown two or three galleries, they were given brochures of all galleries.

"I'm not sure which gallery to look at first. They all look so good." Steve mumbled as he looked at the list of 16 galleries. He flipped through the leaflets in an attempt to decide.

"There's no way that the others will agree to go to all of those." Monty pointed out.

"I know." Steve replied glumly. He checked his list again, it was hard to decide. He bit his lip nervously.

"Pepper or Natasha could help you decide later." Phil suggested.

"Thank you!" Steve smiled brightly. They buzzed with energy as they took in more sights.

"We should go to the water park!" Steve declared.

"Sure. Adding Splish Splash Water Park to the list." Monty said as he did so. The group were busy chattering, that they were completely unaware that they were being watched.

Nearby, Loki was in a disguise as a regular street vendor. He twitched when he saw Thor.

"Oh no! It's that baboon!" he was irritated. He quickly switched his focus to the other members of the group and saw Steve. Steve was barely 5 feet tall, but he was full of bravery and charisma. When he got angry, Bucky and Monty was reminded of an angry kitten. As a result, one of Bucky's special nicknames for Steve was 'kitten'.

"Who is that beautiful man? I must have him!" Loki was practically salivating as he stared at Steve. He licked his lips. Several miles away, Bucky went stiff as his danger senses tingled.

"Steve's in trouble!" he growled.

"Not again!" Dum Dum moaned.

"What is it this time?" Gabe wanted to know.

"Hopefully not another stalker." Jim mumbled. The last thing he wanted was for his leader to be arrested for murder! Jim would rather end up in another bar brawl, than deal with another madman, or have to call a lawyer.

"Agreed." Dernier nodded. The Howlies sighed as the Avengers and SHIELD agents looked at them strangely. It couldn't really be that bad?

* * *

 While Steve was attracting unwanted attention, a group of people gathered in a secret location. The people were serious. They had important business to handle. The leader was listening as everyone gave their reports on their progress. The leader was stressed but gradually calmed down as the meeting progressed.

"I am impressed but we are not yet at our goal." the leader stated. Eventually the meeting wound down, everyone was preparing to go their separate ways, when the leader had new orders.

"Go find the killer and deal with him. I don't want any loose ends." the leader finished. Then everyone were dismissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

 After lunch, Howard waited for Bucky in a rarely used study. The ghost was still shocked and overjoyed at seeing Bucky. He viewed the man as a close friend and brother. The Howling Commandos and Howard had been tight knit friends, Peggy had been a trusted member of the group too as well. Despite the propaganda, Steve had never really fully trusted the brass especially Philips. Howard had been shocked when the super-soldier had chosen to trust him. Captain America had everyone falling over themselves to give him anything. Yet, he chose Howard Stark a non-soldier and a scientist. He then remembered when Steve had first dragged the newly formed Commandos to his lab...

_Europe, 1943;_

_Howard was working in his lab when Captain Rogers dragged in his team._

_"What a surprise, Captain Rogers. I am not yet done with the shield." he stated as he gestured to the vibranium. Steve looked determined despite his inner nervousness. What if the eccentric scientist said no?_

_"I have more people for you to see." Steve finally spoke._

_"Okay, who are they?" Howard blinked in surprise._

_"For starters; this is my childhood best friend Bucky Barnes. Everyone here are part of my team and are my friends too as well." Steve responded. Everyone waved shyly and uncertainly because Stark was a well known billionaire. Dum Dum was the first person to recover from his shock._

_"I'm Dum Dum and this are Monty, Jim, Gabe, and Dernier." Dum Dum announced._

_"Can you get us some good uniforms that have armor or can protect them from bullets and such. In addition to giving our weapons a look-over?" Steve requested. Everyone looked hopeful._

_"Why do you need me? Why not the brass? Surely Phillips would jump at the chance to help? Everyone are falling over themselves to help Captain America." Howard asked into confusion. Steve went stiff. He was still upset with Phillips for calling him a lab rat and his subsequent actions. His decision to leave the men of 107th for dead without even trying to attempt a rescue mission had been the final straw. Bucky gritted his teeth at the mention of Phillips._

_"He had his chance and blew it." he snarled._

_"Rather spectacularly." Dernier commented with Gabe translating._

_"We don't trust the brass." Dum Dum explained. Bucky and Steve nodded vehemently. While Steve was willing to discuss strategy, that was the limit of his association with Phillips. He was never trusting the colonel with his team **ever.** Howard was another tale entirely, he had proved that he could be trusted._

_"Okay, sure. I'll help." Howard smiled._

Howard came out of his own head when Bucky and the Commandos arrived.

* * *

The Commandos walked in the room and saw Howard. Everyone perked up and grinned brightly. Then Howard spotted Steve and his eyes widened at the latter's petite form.

"What happened to you?" Howard spoke in shock. How had his friend turned small? The last time he had seen Steve he was around 6 feet tall! Steve blushed and Bucky spoke up.

"I like him the way he is, big or small." he replied.

"Steve is perfectly fine despite any allergies." Jim added.

"However, Steve is even worse of a trouble magnet when small." Gabe commented.

"How bad could he be?" Howard wanted to know. Everyone groaned as Bucky growled.

"I'll explain later." Dum Dum promised.

"Anyway! Howard, how are you back as a ghost?" Dernier quickly changed the subject topic.

"I have some things in this world that I need to finish. What about you?" Howard responded.

"We were reincarnated. This is our second life." Monty replied.

"We went to school together. We got together to play and it became a beautiful friendship." Dernier smiled.

"Later, Bucky and Steve figured out that they loved each other." Jim added.

"How did you remember your past lives?" Howard wanted to know.

"It happened when we had to rescue Steve from a stalker." Dum Dum began.

_The Commandos had to rescue Steve again. He had another stalker that got too close. The stalker had turned out to be a warlock that played with dangerous magics._

_"Steve and I were made for each other. I love him and he loves me!" the warlock ranted as he loomed over Steve. Steve had bruises on his face and arms. The warlock twitched and shook with madness. Steve cowered away from the madman. Bucky was angry and scared. He wanted to kill the stalker for hurting Steve. Soon Dum Dum saw his opportunity and tackled the warlock, while Gabe untied Steve. The fuming warlock instantly cast his spell, but it backfired. The Commandos began to remember a previous life. Their childhoods, their time in the army, and their deaths became clear._

_Dum Dum remembered getting married after the war, his time in SHIELD, and finally facing HYDRA to get his revenge. He stiffened and his heart rate picked up._

_"Oh my God, how could I forget that?" he cursed as he remembered that memory._

_Jim, Dernier, Monty, and Gabe were also remembering their married lives, raising their children, all the way up to their deaths. The other Commandos had been gunned down by HYDRA forces, but not before they managed to send their enemies to hell. They looked sad and broken hearted. Bucky and Steve remembered their lives in Brooklyn and the war. Steve began to cry as he remembered how Bucky died. Bucky began to shake as he remembered Zola's experiments and then his final mission. A moment later, everyone recovered. Dum Dum went to deal with the warlock as Bucky ran to Steve and comforted his distraught lover. Steve cried harder after he realized that Bucky was alive and well. The blond had never properly mourned Bucky's death. There just hadn't been enough time. As a result the grief was still fresh, like Bucky's fall had happened yesterday instead of nearly 70 years ago.  
_

_"It's okay, Stevie. I'm alive. You're alive. We're okay." Bucky said as he hugged Steve. Steve gripped Bucky tightly._

"And that's basically what happened." Dum Dum finished.

"After all that happened, I became 10 times more cautious about Steve." Bucky added.

"Regardless of the circumstances, it's good to see you again. It's been way too long." Howard smiled. The group resumed their conservation. They had a lot of catching up to do!

* * *

 While Howard was doing some catching up with his friends, Thor and Jane cuddled on the couch in Jane's room. They needed some time to themselves. Thor smiled brightly at Jane. Jane pulled him a bit closer, loving being near him.

"I saw an observatory earlier. Would you like to go there?" Thor asked.

"That sounds great, Thor!" Jane smiled brightly as she kissed Thor. The god's smile grew wider.


	7. Deep Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the team gets into deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. This is mostly a filler chapter.  
> I'll be posting the prologue for #2 in Fairy Tale Matchmaking series after this. The title is The Beauty and the Wolf.

The SHIELD agents, Commandos, and the Avengers were having some downtime. Some of the girls ran off with Bucky to bond. Sharon had joined the gathering.

"How are you and Steve doing?" Nat asked Bucky.

"We're just fine." Bucky responded.

"Are those ghost rumors actually true?" Sharon asked skeptically. The stories going around, sounded like they came straight out from some of her favorite childhood mystery series, such as The Ghost Squad, Nancy Drew, Scooby-Doo, and The Bobbsey Twins.

"Sorta." Bucky replied vaguely. He wasn't about to admit the truth, who would believe him? Pepper groaned.

"Not this again, Bucky and his friends are NOT ghosts." she stated firmly. With that confirmed, the group resumed their discussion. Eventually the topic changed to their trouble-magnet lovers.

"So who is the worst out of them all?" Jane asked curiously.

"Steve. He attracts stalkers." Bucky growled.

"Clint finds trouble everywhere." Nat replied.

"At least Clint didn't give his address to terrorists." Pepper retorted. Jane and Sharon stared at Pepper in disbelief. The women sat tensely on the couch, they were still upset over what happened with Killian. The ordeal had been beyond frightening. Bucky gradually relaxed into his seat. Steve hadn't done anything like that.

"Okay, Tony is the worst. Our sympathies to Bucky though." Nat declared. The others nodded their agreement. Then Darcy, Skye, and Jemma arrived. Skye and Darcy were bouncing around while Jemma sat down quietly.

"We have a surprise for Bucky." Darcy and Skye promptly chorused.

"A surprise?" Bucky asked, his face was filled with confusion.

* * *

 While Bucky was busy bonding with Pepper and her group. Darcy, Skye, and Jemma went and got Steve. They wanted to bond with him. So they sent Jemma in the game room. A few minutes later, an extremely shocked looking Jemma came out with Steve in tow. Steve gave Darcy and Skye wary looks, but Jemma was able to convince him to give them a chance. So they went upstairs to Darcy's room. After everyone were seated, Skye got right to business.

"How did your date go, Jemma?" she asked. Jemma blushed furiously.

"We're giving this relationship a try." she confessed.

"Oh good." Darcy replied from her seat.

"What about your search? Have you found a hobby yet?" Jemma quickly changed the subject topic.

"We took some classes and we're working on a cosplay outfit." Darcy declared.

"We will need someone to try the costume on, through." Skye added as the duo gave Steve pleading looks. After a few minutes of dealing with the duo's puppy eyes. Steve groaned and threw his hands up.

"Okay, fine. Anything to help, just please quit with those eyes!" he pleaded. Darcy and Skye brightened before they began to use Steve as a mannequin. After they were done, the girls marveled at their creation. Steve was now an adorable cat. His costume was a sunset gold leotard with tights and slippers. The slippers were remade to look like furry paws. Steve also had a matching tail and ears to go with his costume. They then grabbed Steve and took them to where Bucky was. A few minutes later, Bucky was confused while Sharon wanted to know what the girls meant by their comment.

"What do you mean by surprise?" Sharon asked. Skye and Darcy stepped aside to reveal Steve. Bucky's eyes went wide when he saw his husband.

"Kitten, you look too cute." he purred. Steve blushed furiously at the nickname. Then Bucky pulled Steve into his lap and hugged him. After the group recovered from their surprise, they had to giggle at Steve's outfit.

"Why are you dressed like a cat?" Natasha asked.

"Darcy and Skye used me up as a dress up doll." Steve replied.

"Be glad that he was doing something harmless and that his outfit isn't something completely ridiculous." Sharon pointed out.

"Like what Tony had in mind?" Jemma asked.

"What do you mean?" Pepper was wary. Just what was her fiance up to?

"Tony and the others are playing poker." Jemma stated.

"A High stake poker game to with a crazy bet to be exact. The bet was that the losers would dress in drag." Steve elaborated.

"I still can't believe Coulson plays poker." Jemma spoke in shock.

"He what?!" Skye exclaimed.

"This, I got to see!" Darcy squealed.

"Almost everyone are playing. I didn't see Leo and some others." Jemma recalled.

"Monty called them insane, he ran away with Leo, Sam, and Rhodey." Steve explained.

"Tony is in this?!" Pepper growled as she tapped her foot rapidly and crossed her arms.

"Not this again." Nat groaned as she blew out a frustrated exhale. Jane groaned and shook her head. Bucky had an exasperated look on his face.

"Wait, was that why you came out of the game room on the second floor looking like you'd seen a ghost?" Skye asked the older agent. Jemma nodded.

"Let's go," Darcy declared as she dragged her friend out.

"Blackmail, here I come!" Skye cheered. Sharon and Jemma exchanged looks. This didn't bore well. The trio of women got up and went to the game room. They had wayward lovers to deal with.

"They're in for it, now." Bucky said as he shook his head and cuddled Steve. The blond smiled and nuzzled him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the game room, the poker game was underway. The poker game had ten players. They used two decks in order to play. The atmosphere was charged. The stakes had become extremely high and everyone was trying to concentrate. Tony had made the bet after he'd beaten them the first time. As the game continued, more people took their chances. Just then, Skye and Darcy marched in. They both had cameras in order to photograph the drag outfits.

"What are you doing here? Wanna join?" Dum Dum asked.

"Nope, we're here to watch the show." Darcy replied. As if on cue, Pepper, Jane, and Natasha stalked in. Pepper was high stung, her jaw was set. Nat looked calm but she was really furious. Jane was shaking her head in disappointment.

"End the game, now." Nat ordered. The players immediately put down their cards. Most players rapidly left after seeing how angry Pepper and Natasha were. Darcy and Skye sneaked out too as well. Bruce and Phil were left behind by the others. When Phil tried to leave, Pepper eyed him carefully.

"Phil, you stay. You're in trouble too." she stated. All of the five men resigned themselves to their fate. Pepper got into her authoritative mode.

"We're going to have a long talk." she promised ominously.

* * *

In the meantime, Monty, Fitz, Rhodey, and Sam were hiding somewhere else in the mansion. The foursome were stiff as a board. They were worried that the others would come looking. The quartet had promptly ran away after Tony suggested the bet.

"Our teammates are insane, man. Who would agree to that?" Sam was saying.

"Dum Dum would do it in a heartbeat, bet or not."  Monty replied.

"I never pegged Couslon for a poker player, much less saw him agreeing to that. May is going to kill him when she finds out." Leo declared.

"Pepper is going to lose it when she finds out." Rhodey warned. All of sudden, Bucky and Steve stepped in front of them and they froze.

"You guys can come out. Steve and Jemma both told Pepper about the game. The game's over now." Bucky announced. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Leo exclaimed.

"Let's hope that Pepper won't come looking for us." Sam replied.

"Pepper isn't looking for you all. She's too busy." Bucky responded. The men visibly relaxed.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Betty's killer stood in the backyard of Christine's house. He was had gloves on, as he cleaned his knife with a spray bottle and a wash cloth. He had to be completely ready. He had a duty to do. As he cleaned, his thoughts raced.

_She has to be killed. This reporter has taken too much interest in Betty's case, so she needs to die._

The killer continued cleaning until the knife gleamed and he saw his reflection. Then he knew that he was ready.

Christine was working on the article. She was going to dig into Bruce's past. Surely she would find something there? She was wide awake and wired to do this. As she typed away at her computer, she became completely focused on making certain that there were no errors. She was so busy with her work, she failed to notice someone sneaking up on her.

Meanwhile, the killer had broke the lock of her back door and entered the kitchen. Soon, he padded down the hallway in search of the journalist and checked each room he came across. A few minutes later, he found her in her office and quickly snuck up on her. He slit her throat. Christine fell over dead. The killer smirked before looking at her computer. After reading the article, he deleted it from her computer. The killer left the house quietly and swiftly. The neighbors would be by later.


	8. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gets awful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. This chapter gave me some trouble, if it's too short, that's why.  
> Depending on how things pans out. ch 8 should be posted tmw.

The next morning, the Commandos and Tony were in a study.

"The so-called accidents are causing a lot of problems! People are calling Stark Enterprises jinxed! The recent incident was the worst and the final straw!" Tony ranted. He was pacing the floor angrily.

"What happened?" Monty asked as he took notes.

"Just some things happening at the office. It looks like accidents; but they slowed production down and hurt a lot of people. Such as the food poisoning epidemic, someone that think they are funny, put baneberries in one of the pies. Several workers were forced to upchuck when Doc Samson realized what had occurred. Luckily no one died." Tony recalled. The Commandos were appalled. Poison was no joking matter!

"Did you ever find out how it happened?" Jim asked.

"No one seems to know. The office had people going in and out that day. Anyone could have gotten in the kitchen." Tony replied.

"What about the other incidents?" Bucky asked. Tony was about to reply when Howard materialized in the room.

"Howard, you're here!" Gabe said in surprise.

"There is trouble coming, guys. I can feel it." Howard warned.

"Trouble always seem to find us." Dernier commented as everyone groaned.

Meanwhile, Loki was spying on Steve. He'd looked in a hand mirror to see his object of affection. All of sudden; Bucky felt someone was watching them. He turned and looked around seeking out the danger but found no one. Bucky instantly went on his guard. He did not want to let himself become vulnerable.

* * *

 About a hour later, the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and the Commandos were eating pancakes, bacon and rolls. Pitchers of juice and milk were placed on the table amongst syrup. Nearly everyone were eating in silence. The five men were still in trouble. May was completely serious when she lectured Phil. He took it to heart as he did with her previous lectures. Soon, the silence was broken by JARVIS.

"Sir, there is breaking news. There has been another murder." Jarvis announced. Everyone was horrified by the news.

"Who was the victim?" Bucky asked.

"It was Christine Everhart." Jarvis responded. Everyone went still as their breath caught.

"It's gonna be a circus out there. Get ready." Bucky warned his team as he got up.

* * *

 30 minutes later, the Commandos arrived at Christine's house. The crime scene was mostly untouched. Investigators were looking over the body and around the house. The captain of the force got the Commandos into the scene. Monty, Bucky, and Steve began to look over the scene. Gabe looked at Christine's laptop. He sat down and began to recover whatever documents she was working on. They were concentrating on their work. Monty was trying to formulate a profile while Steve sketched the scene and Bucky took pictures. Then Gabe hit pay dirt.

"Got it! Here's the deleted document." Gabe announced. The Commandos and detectives walked over to read it. It was about the murder of D.r Betty Ross and the fact that Bruce Banner was the prime suspect. The friends exchanged worried looks.

"This is bad, guys. It's implicating Bruce." Jim warned.

"No, the killer is trying to frame Bruce. The problem is when this happened, Bruce was getting lectured by Pepper, Natasha, and Jane. There are several witnesses collaborating that." Bucky stated.

"We need to hurry up and fix this before Bruce goes to jail." Jim warned. Everyone nodded as they resumed their investigation. The stakes had been raised and time was running out.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Clint and Nat were in the den watching a movie. The movie was the first Harry Potter movie. The couple held each other, but not as closely as before. Clint was still upset about the last few days while Natasha was still mad and worried. After several minutes of uneasy silence, Clint had enough.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I've been rude to Tony and I know you worry about Bruce. You don't need the extra worry." he apologized.

"I forgive you, Clint." Nat smiled. Clint kissed Natasha. The pair got closer and watched the rest of the movie in loving silence.

* * *

 After lunch; Darcy, Skye, Bucky, and Steve went to a craft store. The girls needed more thread and lining while Steve needed easel, paint, canvas, and a new sketchbook. As he browsed the shelves, Steve was followed by Bucky. The reincarnated soldier was still on high alert about a presence. Steve was worried about his husband's anxiety and alertness. Soon, Skye and Darcy met back up with Steve. They had their purchases. As they got ready to leave, Justin Hammer approached them. Darcy stopped as Steve looked at the man. Skye and Bucky were still paying for the materials.

"What do you want, Hammer?" Darcy spoke flatly just as Skye came up with her bag.

"I just came here to tell you that Banner has been arrested. Your buddy is about to rot in prison for the rest of his freakish life." the man sneered. The trio gasped as anger simmered to the surface. Then Bucky rounded the corner with his own bag. He saw Justin standing too **close** to Steve. Immediately he chased him away from Steve. The annoying man ran quickly and promptly fled out the doors.

"Scrawny douche is a coward." Bucky smirked as he returned to the others.

"Thanks for getting rid of that misogynistic ass," Darcy smiled.

"You're welcome." Bucky grinned as he hugged Steve. He was just glad that his husband was safe for the moment.


	9. Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious people meet under high tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw, it depends on how things pans out.

Bruce and Tony went into the kitchen to make a late lunch. They had been building the car and they needed a break. Bruce was slouching in his seat. He was worried about what has been happening and the reality of Betty's death had finally caught up to him.

"Are you alright, Bruce? What has got you down?" Tony asked in concern.

"It's Betty's murder. I still cared about her even when we separated." Bruce confessed. Soon he began to sob as his grief took it's toll. Tony instantly panicked and he tried to console his friend. Tony was flailing when Bucky and Steve walked in and saw Bruce. They both sighed in happy relief. They were glad that Bruce wasn't in jail. Then they saw Bruce's tear-streaked face and were worried.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Not at all." Bruce spoke sadly.

"Why did that douche-bag taunt us about Bruce?" Bucky asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Tony was suspicious.

"This Hammers guy kept taunting us about Bruce being arrested." Bucky explained.

"He did what?! I will destroy his whole career!" Tony seethed. This was the last straw! No one messed with his family and friends and got away with it, **_ever!_**

"General Ross is just as determined to arrest Bruce. He shouldn't jump to conclusions." Steve added.

"Do you have any enemies, Bruce?" Bucky questioned. Bruce was confused. He didn't have any enemies. Why was it even important?

"Why do you need to know?" Tony asked.

"The killer is trying to frame you for killing Christine too as well. The only reason you're not in a county lockup is because you have an alibi." Bucky revealed. Bruce and Tony looked at each other. Their mouths hung open. The quartet all sat in the kitchen. The conservation was over for now.

* * *

A few hours later, the Commandos and Howard were in the living room talking.

"I first appeared to Tony at my own funeral." Howard began.

_Stark mansion; 1984;_

_Hundreds of guests came to the funeral. Dressed in black, everyone mourned the loss of a genius and a good man. Tony was distraught and confused as he stood by his crying mother. Fury and Peggy approached the grieving family. They gave their condolences and Peggy handed Maria a letter from Howard. Maria and Tony then turned to Fury. He was now holding a newborn baby girl. She couldn't have been more than a few days old. The infant had red tufts of hair and was wrapped in a pink blanket._

_"She was found at the base when we were battling HYDRA." Fury explained. Maria opened the letter and started to read._

_"It says to take care of each other. This also states that the baby was given Zola's serum as an experiment." Maria spoke the last sentence with dawning horror. Tony was confused as Maria placed her hand over her mouth. She could not believe they would do that to an infant. After several minutes of horrified silence, Maria made a decision._

_"I'll take her in. She needs a family and we can provide that." she decided on the spot. Fury handed the baby to Maria as the agents said goodbye to the small family. Once they left, Maria looked at the baby girl and smiled._

_"I'll name you Natasha. Welcome to our family, baby girl." she said as she covered her new daughter's face into kisses. Natasha cooed and gurgled. Howard materialized. Tony turned towards the man. He could not believe that his dead father was next to him! Tony gaped in shock, not sure what to believe. Howard smiled at his wife. She looked so happy cuddling the baby._

"They looked so happy, and ever since, I've been appearing to Tony. When Natasha was older, I introduced myself to her." Howard finished.

"Those disgusting excuses for men! How could they do that to a child?" Steve exploded, while Bucky was nodding in agreement. He was just as angry. He had been the only person to survive Zola's experiments, the other men had died. And they went and experimented on an a helpless baby?! The Commandos shook with anger, wanting to hurt HYDRA all over again. Howard felt the same. He was so glad that HYDRA was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of people were called to an emergency meeting. The leader paced the floor as everyone sat nervously. They knew that their boss was furious with them.

"Why haven't you found that killer?! That reporter's death has drawn attention!" the mastermind shouted angrily.

"The cops have been swarming all over this city. We get too close and they'll get suspicious." a subordinate defended his case. A hand hurled a paperweight at the nearest wall. Everyone cringed as the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

"Fix this! No mistakes!" the leader declared. The subordinates immediately rushed off to get to work.

* * *

That night, the agents, Howlies, and Avengers met for a movie night. Everyone was relaxed in their spots.

"The choices are either the Princess Bride or the Star Wars trilogy." Pepper announced.

"Nat wants Princess Bride, but I want Star Wars." Tony declared.

"We'll just take a vote." Nat decided.

"What are these movies? I have not ever heard of this 'Bride Princess' or 'War of the Stars.'" Thor spoke in confusion. Skye and Darcy stifled giggles as Jane patiently explained the movies.

"The Princess Bride is a romance-adventure-comedy. Star Wars is a science-fiction movie." Jane explained.

"Nuh uh, I'm going with Princess Bride. Vader scared me as a kid." Clint said at once.

"I second that. Emperor Palpatine is just plain scary." Steve shivered and grimaced as he mentioned Palpatine. Everyone cringed at the mention of the creepy character.

"Hands up, if you want Princess Bride." Nat said. All hands went up.

"Who wants Star Wars?" Tony asked, the hands went down. He pouted in disappointment before he relented about the emperor being frightening.

"That's decided." Pepper chuckled.

"Let's pop the movie in." Nat suggested. Everyone got comfortable where they were sitting. Clint and Gabe returned with snacks. Everyone dug in and ate their snacks. They enjoyed seeing Wesley and Buttercup fall in love and snickered at Vizzini yelling 'Inconceivable!.'

* * *

After the movie ended, everyone separated to go to bed. Bucky and Steve were in their bed cuddling. The blankets were wrapped tightly around them.

"Thank goodness for this blanket. It's freezing out there." Bucky replied as he wrapped himself around Steve.

"It's even better that you're here." Steve smiled as he burrowed himself in Bucky's arms. Bucky kissed the top of his husband's head. He smiled and held him closer.


	10. No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worst nightmare comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. BatW will be next to be updated.  
> Please don't kill me for the ending of this chapter! *runs away*

The next morning, Bruce and Tony went out to pick up bagels at the local cafe. While the boys were waiting for their bagels; Ross approached them. Only this time around, he had guards. The guards looked ready for a fight as they approached.

"Leave us alone, General Ross. In fact, quit harassing us!" Tony declared.

"I will not stop until Banner is arrested!" Ross retorted. Bruce cowered away while Tony fumed.

"Bruce was being lectured by the women at the time of Christine's murder. In fact, several of us were with him, including Agent Coulson!" Tony fired back. While Tony was arguing with the unrelenting general, Bruce was vainly struggling to keep his cool. He was getting angry but he couldn't afford to release the Hulk. The Hulk hated the military with a passion, especially Ross. Then he heard a familiar voice speak.

When Bruce and Tony didn't return, Natasha got worried and went looking for her brother and friend. She walked in the cafe and found an angry Tony arguing with Ross. She also saw Bruce on the verge of losing control.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Nat broke in.

"None of your concern, Romanov." a guard retorted.

"Isn't your brother Senator Ward?" Nat asked the guard. Grant Ward froze. How did she know?! Everyone were tense. This situation could blow up into their faces, any moment. Finally Ross and the guards noticed everyone staring.

"Let's go." Ross commanded.

"Yes, sir." Ward and his fellow guard Brock Rumlow chorused, as they departed. Soon afterwards, Nat, Bruce, and Tony got their bag of cold bagels and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, May, Pepper, and Phil gathered in his office.

"Our vandal left more graffiti and a threat." May began. Phil and Pepper gasped. They've been threatened?

"Is it a physical harm or a death threat?" Pepper wanted to know.

"Physical harm. They want the tesseract." May answered.

"Why would they want the tesseract?" Phil questioned. He was confused. What was so special about the cube that people would risk having to pay millions in damages, much less kill over it? Even before the cube had been stolen, there had been little information on its origins. The only people who might have known anything were long dead, Phillips had known nothing, and Howard Stark had put up so much red tape. As a result there were sparse information on the legend of Captain America. No one knew who had worn the costume, much less where the person's grave was. All they knew was that Captain America had died when he went up against Red Skull in 1944. If Peggy Carter had known anything, she certainly wasn't talking. 

"That's what I want to know." May replied.

"We'll discuss it with the others. They could know." Phil suggested. Maybe Tony would know something? And if the ghost rumors turned out to be true, he just might be able to get answers out of Howard Stark!

* * *

 In the meantime, the Commandos were speaking with Howard when Tony stomped into the room. He was still fuming from his encounter with Ross. The group stopped talking when they saw Tony. Tony grumbled at them.

"What the hell are you? Are you ghosts or something?!" he exploded angrily. The men flinched at the outburst. Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"Go ask Peggy." he retorted. Tony blinked in confusion.

"What does Aunt Pegs have to do with this?" he asked as he turned to go and see his godmother. Minutes later, he arrived at the resting home where Peggy was staying. When Tony tried to get in to see her, the nurse had some bad news for him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but Mrs. Carter isn't having a good day. She can't accept visitors." the nurse replied. Tony turned and left. He was disappointed that he didn't get any answers but he was also saddened that Peggy was having a bad day.

Meanwhile when Tony had left, the Commandos and Howard stared at their friend with shock and bewilderment.

"Why did you say that?" Dernier asked.

"Tony wouldn't believe us without proof." Bucky responded.

"You're right. Tony is 'seeing is believing' kind of guy." Jim mused.

"He'll accept Peggy telling him better than us admitting it. She also has proof." Howard concluded. The Commandos sighed. They'd wait for him to come back with answers.

* * *

 A hour later, Tony and Pepper were having some time to themselves. The couple were lying comfortably together on the couch in their room.

"It's good to get away from the drama." Tony was saying.

"You said it." Pepper replied.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Tony asked.

"We're half-way done with the list." Pepper responded.

"What's left?" Tony wanted to know.

"We still have to do the menu. We'll need a caterer, photographer, a DJ for the reception, and a guest list." Pepper listed.

"We also need to worry about wedding crashers." Tony warned.

"I'll have Happy's security team there." Pepper replied.

"Good idea." Tony smiled. Pepper smiled and kissed her fiance.

* * *

 That evening, the teams got together for dinner. They had lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. The laughed and smiled while enjoying the meal. All of a sudden, a knock came from the front door. Pepper went to open it, she was unpleasantly surprised to see the police officers on the porch. The happy mood instantly became grim as smiles faded.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked as everyone tensed up. They were waiting for the police to make their move.

"Bruce Banner, you are under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Ross and Christine Everhart."  the lead detective stated as he and another officer went to arrest Bruce.

"But Bruce has an alibi!" Steve yelled while Bucky narrowed his eyes. This wasn't good at all.

"The brass ordered his arrest because they're being pressured." another officer complained as he looked unhappy. Several officers were just as unhappy. They hated having to arrest an innocent man, but orders were orders. The teams could only stare on into mounting horror as Bruce was cuffed. Everything was falling apart before them.


	11. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works on the multiple cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be out later this Thurs.

The next morning, Steve, Dernier, and Howard gathered in the living room. They were trying to figure out how to help Bruce. As the group pored over the various clues they had, Darcy and Skye walked in the room. The girls jumped in surprise when they saw Howard.

"How is Howard Stark here?" Darcy asked as she stared at the man that she knew was long dead.

"I have some unfinished business here." Howard replied.

"I cannot believe that the ghost stories are actually true." Skye marveled.

"Did Bruce see you?" Darcy asked. Before Howard could reply, there was a knock. Dernier went outside and found a package on the front porch. He brought it in for everyone to see.

"Who sent this? There is no return address." Steve asked. Everyone instantly stepped away from the box. They weren't sure if it was safe.

"Wait, it's for Steve. Look at the side." Howard said. Skye opened the box carefully. The group was surprised to find calla lilies and blue forget-me-nots.

"Here's a card. It says 'Beauty is a gracious gift to man, and you have graced us many times over.' This is a love note." Skye announced. Steve gasped in horror as he stepped away from the windows. 

"That just explained why Bucky's senses are going haywire. We're going to need to call him about this." Dernier sighed. He knew that the others wouldn't be happy about this new threat. They had enough on their plate already.

Meanwhile, Loki was hidden in a nearby tree watching Steve walk by the window. He was using a pair of binoculars to watch his object of affection. He watched as his package arrived. A moment later, he huffed when Steve stepped away from the windows.

"You will love me, Steve. I can feel it." Loki promised.

* * *

While Steve was discovering that he had yet another stalker, Tony, Pepper, and Phil went to the police station. They wanted to talk with Bruce. They brought along Matt Murdock, Bruce's attorney.

"Bruce, this is Matt Murdock. Mr. Murdock, this is Bruce Banner." Pepper said as she performed introductions. Matt took his seat across from Bruce.

"What is your side of the story, Mr. Banner?" he asked his new client. Bruce sighed in relief. Finally, someone was willing to listen and give him a chance.

"I did not kill Betty nor Christine. I was with everyone at the mansion when Christine was killed. I was at Avenger Tower when Betty died. There are several witnesses that can confirm my alibi." he began. As Bruce spoke, he relaxed. He was beginning to trust Matt.

"I will do my best to help you, Mr. Banner." Matt promised. It was all too clear that his new client was being railroaded. The question was; who was behind it? He'd see if Ben Ulrich was willing to look in it.

* * *

 After lunch, Howard and the Commandos were back in the study reminiscing.

"I remember when we would drive Phillips up the wall. Mom and D-I mean Steve and Bucky never really liked him." Jim recalled.

"How could I forget?" Dernier chuckled. The friends smiled as they remembered the past like it happened yesterday.

_Allied territory, 1944;_

_Colonel Chester Phillips was losing it. He was wound up tight. He was on the verge of tearing his hair out as he read a report. Dum Dum had brought in said report and the phrase 'SNBFR' jumped out. Phillips had no clue what it meant, but the phrase had showed up in previous reports! Peggy tried to hide her smile. She knew that it was code for "Situation Normal; Barnes Fucking Rogers." It was to prevent the team from seeing something they shouldn't. Eventually Peggy went to help the colonel before he could lose his remaining sanity but was interrupted when a messenger came by._

_"Not now, Carter." Phillips said as he left for an emergency meeting. Shrugging, Peggy left the tent to search for her friends. When she found them, she received a surprise. Howard was smiling as the Commandos called Bucky and Steve "Dad and Mom." Dernier was referring to the two leaders as 'Papa and Maman.'_

_"These code names usually ends up confusing the enemy." Jim explained. Gabe nodded;_

_"It helps when we use them over radio." he added. That did it, Peggy started to laugh. Steve blushed brightly when Bucky burst out laughing. The whole team was laughing out loud._

"So, Mom and Dad, what's for lunch?" Gabe chuckled after everyone came out of memory lane. Howard nearly collapsed laughing when Steve's eyes went wide. Bucky chuckled slightly. This moment almost made up for the recent threat, almost.

* * *

In the meantime, Leo and Jemma walked through the gardens. They admired the beautiful blooms and the magnificent colors. There were roses, lilies, daisies and many kinds of flowers. There were flowering shrubs, bushes, and trees. Sakura trees were placed here and there.

"Dr. Banner has a lawyer and there is a ghost. It's Howard Stark." Jemma was saying to her boyfriend.

"I don't believe in ghosts, Jem." Leo stated.

"Tell that to Skye and everyone else." Jemma responded.

"I'll be sure to talk to them." Leo replied. Jemma laughed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos got together to discuss the case. They needed to come up with possible suspects.

"The MO of the vandal does not match the murder's. The killer is very straightforward while the vandal wants to make a statement. They can't be the same person." Steve spoke.

"Seems like we have three different suspects. The vandal has a three headed snake as his symbol." Monty added.

"Someone better check to make sure it isn't HYDRA." Bucky warned.

"Wait, that isn't right. The vandal has two snakes circling each other in a 'S' shape." Monty stated as he rechecked his notes.

"The accidents could be from the third culprit." Jim suggested.

"It is, the accidents are subtle. Tony and Pepper had to take a close look at them after the third incident." Gabe commented.

"The vandal and the killer wants the tesseract!" Dernier exclaimed.

"The clues are starting to piece together now." Bucky spoke grimly. Everyone was ecstatic to have found a pattern. They finally had a way to help Bruce.

"Let's get started and save Bruce from prison time." Gabe declared as they resumed their discussion. They had to find the killer and fast before any more murders occurred.


	12. The Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson reports to Fury and Maria, as Tony brings home a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Four days later, Natasha was giving Clint, Trip, Bucky, and Steve a tour of the lab at Stark Industries.

"Here is where the accident happened." Nat said. Scorch marks and a slightly melted lab table bore evidence to the accident that had happened. Everyone grimaced at the evidence.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"There was an explosion. The scientists were injured, but we got lucky because it could've been worse." Nat spoke flatly.

"What caused the explosion?" Bucky continued his line of questioning.

"A base was swapped with an acid. The two reactants caused an explosion as the product." Nat replied. While Nat was answering Bucky's questions, Steve had been examining the table and its surroundings. He gasped when he saw something all too familiar.

"Bucky, come and look at this." Steve said. When his husband went over to him. Steve showed him his findings.

"That's the HYDRA symbol." Steve whispered, as he pointed at the brightly red circle, inside was a red skull on top of six curling legs. Bucky's eyes went wide, then he clenched his fists in anger.

"Goddammit! I thought it was destroyed!" he growled. He then began to swear fluently, his language rapidly turning unprintable. As unwanted memories of Zola raced through his mind, his anger rose, and his curses got louder and more profane. The rest of the group was now confused. Why was Bucky so angry? They went over to take a closer look, only to see the red symbol. They gasped and stepped away.

"I thought they were dead? Granddad died fighting them!" Trip stated as he stared at the symbol he'd only seen into old pictures.

"Good question. Dad also died fighting them." Nat replied. Clint was busily taking notes on Bucky's curse words for future references.

"They used to say; 'Cut off one head, two more will grow in its place.' They weren't lying." Steve spoke as he covered his mouth in horror.

"What is going on?" Trip asked in confusion.

"You wouldn't even believe us," Steve sighed. Nat was about to reply, when she noticed that Clint was writing down something, all the while listening to Bucky's swearing.

"Clint, are those his swear words?" Nat asked as she eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. Clint just stared at his girlfriend. He was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Stop it." Nat sighed into exasperation. Meanwhile, Steve was now trying to calm down his fuming husband.

"Bucky, please calm down. We can destroy them again." the blond pleaded as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"Sorry," Bucky sighed as he calmed. Steve stood on his tiptoes and kissed his temple as he hugged him. Bucky returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Loki was looking in his magic mirror. He scowled and gritted his teeth when he saw Steve hug Bucky.

"Steve deserves the best. That imbecile does not deserve Steve." he fumed.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos met with Howard. They were all completely outraged by the idea of HYDRA still existing.

"What happened when you learned about HYDRA coming back in 1984?"  Bucky asked.

"I immediately set up a team to find the source of its revival." Howard began as memories flooded back...

_Stark Mansion, 1984;_

_Howard and Maria, Peggy, and the Commandos were having a meeting._

_"I just got information saying HYDRA has planted itself within SHIELD." Monty was saying._

_"Who brought it back?" Maria asked._

_"Zola. It has to be him." Howard gritted out. Everyone looked extremely upset and angry. How could Zola have been allowed into SHIELD in the first place?_

_"Burying all the information on Steve and the team was smart." Peggy told Howard as everyone else nodded their agreement. Then they resumed their discussion. Howard looked at his friends. They still had a long way to go, they needed to figure out who everyone were and formulate a plan. And they had to do it quickly before HYDRA made their move...  
_

"And the rest is history." Howard finished.

"I think I know who is behind those accidents." Dum Dum stated.

"Lovely, HYDRA most likely wants the tesseract." Steve sighed as he leaned back into Bucky's protective embrace. The blond knew that HYDRA had used the blue cube to power their weapons, so it stood to reason that the resurrected Nazi organization would want it back.

"Wonderful, three different parties want that damned cube!" Bucky growled.

"This is so confusing," Dernier sighed.

"Let's go back to the drawing board. We can start all over again from the beginning." Monty suggested as he got out his notebook. Everyone else nodded as they settled down to sort their intel. Things had just gotten even more complicated.

* * *

While the Commandos were discussing the case, Thor and Jane were on a date. Jane and Thor had fun touring the scientific discovery center. They enjoyed learning about space. They even looked at said space through a high powered telescope. There was even a wing in which the ceiling was made to look like the galaxy in outer space.

"This is amazing, Thor! Thank you for a wonderful date!" Jane beamed.

"It is of no trouble. I enjoyed it too as well." Thor smiled at his girlfriend. Jane kissed Thor as the stars passed above them in the artificial outer space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil was on the phone with Maria and Nick. After they exchanged greetings, Phil began the conservation with an update.

"We are investigating recent incidents at Stark Industries and the murders that Dr. Banner has been implicated in. However, there has been a major development. Trip has informed me that a HYDRA symbol was found in the laboratory of Stark Industries." Phil reported. Maria went still and Nick's eyes narrowed. His lips curled up into a sneer.

"It was destroyed! I killed Pierce." he retorted.

"They apparently came back. Another thing, HYDRA is also probably after the tesseract." Phil sighed as he went tense, waiting for his boss to erupt into fury.

"How is Dr. Banner?" Maria spoke up in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"He was arrested, but Matt Murdock is defending him." Phil responded.

"Keep us posted, Coulson." Maria finally said before Nick ended the phone call.

* * *

That evening, the teams got together for Chinese food. They ordered egg rolls, rice, many types of curry and General Tso's. There was even fortune cookies. Everyone was caught between happiness and melancholy. Then Tony stepped into the room, a grin plastered on his face. Behind him was a tired Bruce. The room's atmosphere changed.

"Matt, that genius posted bail. All Bruce has to do is to stay in town." Tony announced. The teams smiled brightly as they hugged Bruce. Bruce gave a half smile to everyone before sitting down. A plate of chicken curry and rice was shoved into his hands.

"This is so much better than the food they'd shove through the slot," Bruce commented. Then he took a bite and absolutely moaned. Everyone laughed at his reaction. It was good to have him back home.


	13. The Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA's true goal is figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. BatW will be next to be updated, but you may have to wait until Sunday for ch 4.

A few days later, the group of men gathered at the karaoke for Tony's bachelor's party. Steve was the first to go up on the stage to sing.

"Go and sing with him," Rhodey smiled at Bucky. When Bucky did son, Sam went to the jukebox and picked out the song. The song was 'I Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley.

"Sam!" the pair groaned loudly. The paratrooper laughed really hard. Steve blushed as he began to sing, followed by Bucky.

 _"Wise men says only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."_ Bucky and Steve sang. Bucky's voice was good, but Steve sang like an angel. It enraptured everyone. When they finished, they received a standing ovation. Then it was Sam's turn to go next, so Steve picked the song; 'Am I Wrong.' Sam smiled at Steve because the young detective knew this was his favorite song. Then Sam went up and began to sing. The song was a complete success and Sam brought down the house. Loud cheers filled the building as he finished the last note.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pepper and the other women enjoyed themselves at the spa resort. They received facials and body treatment. They also enjoyed the hot tubs, relaxing into the soothing bubbles.

"This is amazing, guys." Pepper said happily.

"It was no problem. You needed this break." Skye smiled. Pepper smiled and leaned back into her spot.

* * *

While Pepper was having fun, the bachelor's party had turned wild rapidly. Asgardian liquor is much more potent than Midgardian liquor.

"Tony, I dare you to sing 'Who Let the Dogs Out!'" Clint declared. Tony got up and picked the song. Monty and Fitz rapidly left as the song began. They did not want the annoying lyrics stuck in their minds. As he sung, everyone laughed. Then Tony began to strip. He was extremely drunk. When Tony began to strip, Bucky grabbed Steve and they ran, not wanting to see their old friend's son naked. Sam and Rhodey easily followed.

"Where 'r yah going?" Tony slurred.

"We have an early day tomorrow. Gotta go!" Sam exclaimed as the group promptly fled the building. They didn't want to be scarred for life.

* * *

 10 minutes later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom with the covers thrown over them. Bucky wrapped himself around his smaller husband and buried his nose into the nape of Steve's neck. Steve sighed happily into Bucky's chest, as he remembered a lovely memory...

_Allied territory, 1943;_

_Bucky got away from the medics. He needed to see Steve. So they soon met in Steve's tent._

_"What did they do to you, Steve?" Bucky asked. He was completely awe-stuck. This wasn't the scrawny kid from Brooklyn._

_"I gave them permission to inject a super-soldier serum into me." Steve responded._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurting?" Bucky fired off questions in worry._

_"I'm fine, Buck." Steve smiled at the concern. Bucky didn't hesitate before kissing Steve. He held onto him tight and then deepened the kiss. It had been a close call earlier. Bucky undressed Steve, indulging himself into exploring his lover's new body. Steve moaned loudly. His body was much more sensitive than before he'd gotten the serum. Bucky pulled out some lubricant he had stashed into his bag when he got deployed. Spreading a generous amount on his fingers, he pushed his pointer finger into Steve. Steve gasped at the intrusion._

_"It's been awhile, Bucky. Go slow." he panted as he struggled to adjust._

_"Okay," Bucky whispered as he slowed down, wanting to make Steve feel good. Eventually the burning feeling went away as Steve relaxed._

_"You can continue," Steve sighed. Bucky slowly added another finger. He placed kisses on Steve's jaw murmuring sweet nothings._

_"Please, Buck, I want more." Steve requested._

_"I don't want to hurt you," Bucky was adamant. After about five minutes of waiting, Steve became impatient. He dug his nails into Bucky's back._

_"Ow! Okay, I'll speed it up a bit, punk." Bucky relented as he hissed at the stinging pain. He then pushed in another finger. He moved them a bit faster before taking the fingers out. Taking more lubricant, he slicked himself up. He then gripped Steve's hips and pushed in. Steve moaned softly as Bucky pushed in slowly. After Bucky was all the way in to the hilt, he pulled out, then pushed back in._

_"More!" Steve whined, Bucky immediately sped up his thrusts. Bucky then kissed Steve, muffling his pants in his mouth. It'd been so long since they'd done this and they did not want this to end. Alas all good things have to come to an end, and Steve cried out as he let go. He spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky was not far behind, he spilled himself deep inside his lover. After they came back to themselves. Bucky laid himself besides Steve, pillowing his head on the other soldier's chest. He'd never thought that Steve would be big enough for that._

_"I love you, punk," he smiled softly._

_"Love you, too, jerk." Steve smiled as he looked down at Bucky. He'd never felt this content since Bucky had shipped out._

Steve smiled at the memory as Bucky's arms tightened around him. Steve cuddled into his husband. They laid there in a tight embrace.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Phil left the party. It had gotten too wild for his taste. He headed to his old apartment. He paid for it still, just in case he needed to get away. Phil logged onto his laptop to do some research. He researched the HYDRA organization from when it first appeared during WW2, and when it reformed in 1984. Then he read about the tesseract. It was a significant power source, so obviously HYDRA wanted it. Digging deeper, Phil found out that the SHIELD strike teams were searching for the tesseract on the orders of Fury. He had been influenced. Phil mentally went through a list of possible influences and checked them against the SHIELD database. Then Phil's eyes went wide when he found an important clue. He had expected it to be much harder to find. Phil quickly got all of the information and sealed it away. He would mail a copy to the Commandos. Then he went to the post office and mailed it. About a half hour later, he came out of the mail office and pulled out his keys to walk to his car. He was absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to realize that he was being followed by the killer. A moment later, Coulson heard a twig snap and spun around. The killer lashed out. However, Phil knew self defense and began to block any move the killer tried to land.

"What do you want from us?!" Phil hissed.

"I want the tesseract and Banner in jail." came the reply.

"You're getting neither. Not on my watch." Phil promptly replied. The killer rapidly got angry and he pulled out his knife. Phil struggled to fend the killer off, he managed to scratch at the killer's face. He was almost home free when the killer pulled his knife back and abruptly stabbed Phil in his stomach. He did it twice more to make sure that Phil would die. Phil shouted out in pain.

Meanwhile, a post office worker had heard fighting, and a scream of pain. He ran outside and towards the ruckus. The cursing murderer was forced to flee before he got caught. Moments later, the worker arrived and saw Phil. His breaths were shallow and he would die soon. The worker instantly dialed 911, but it would be in vain. Phil coughed up blood. He struggled to speak.

"B-Bruce is innocent...he's...framed." Phil struggled to say. As his breathing slowed down, and everything went blurry, Phil could hear the distant sounds of an ambulance that came too late.


	14. The Saddest of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams receive dreadful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry, if it is short, it's mostly a filler chapter.

The next day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents were called into a meeting room. They were all confused and anxious. Why had they been called in? The Howlies hadn't even returned from their new crime scene yet!

"Why were we called here?" Skye wanted to know. Pepper's face was puffy and her eyes were red. Grief was evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tony demanded anxiously. Why was his fiancee so distraught?

"I have some extremely sad news. Agent Phil Coulson was found dead by his car. It looks like a murder." she spoke sadly.

"No!" Skye screamed as she fell to her knees, her body shook with heart wrenching sobs. Her team members were also shaken. Jemma was crying, while Trip was shaking his head into denial.

"No, this can't be!" Trip denied. Leo was trying to comfort his distraught girlfriend while vainly trying not to break down.

"No," May whispered as tears filled her eyes. Phil was a beloved member of their team, he was like a father figure to the younger agents. What would they do without him?

"You're lying. Coulson is alive and well, and this is some sick joke!" Clint shouted. How did he know for sure that this wasn't one of Fury's plots? The last time they had been told Phil had died, they had discovered that Phil was alive two years later! Tony was looking skeptical, he also didn't want to believe that Phil was dead. 

"She's not lying. She'd never lie about something like this." Nat spoke sadly. The Avengers wept harshly. They'd lost a member of their family to the killer. The agony and pain permeated through the air. They'd never be the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howlies were still in shock as they investigated the scene. They'd learned about Coulson's death from the first responders.

"This cannot be happening! Oh my God!" Steve exclaimed. The Howlies also were angry. They were angry for Coulson and for his friends and family. As they investigated, they went over the notes they'd taken. The office worker's statement was included in the notes.

"We'll have the witness talk with Matt. I just know that Ross will try to pin this on Bruce." Bucky declared.

"He's a colossal pain in the ass. He's so determined to get Bruce arrested, that he is ignoring any other potential suspects!" Dum Dum complained as everyone groaned and nodded their agreement.

"Also, there was skin under his nails. We'll have to wait for these results." Dernier stated.

"I hope they have a hit. I want to solve this fast." Gabe replied.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Nick and Maria arrived for a visit and to discuss funeral arrangements. The first person they saw was Melinda. Nick and Maria were devastated but also mostly angry. Melinda looked solemn. As she tried to stay strong despite her grief.

"Have you heard anything else?" Maria asked her friend.

"Nothing else. The Commandos are on it." Melinda answered.

"I've heard of them." Nick mentioned.

"Let's hope they find the killer so we can have justice." Maria stated.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Tony was speaking with Nat, Bucky, and Steve. The last two had questions about HYDRA or rather Stane's death. Tony found himself speaking about a fight he had witnessed.

_Stark lab, 1984;_

_Tony needed some help from his dad with an experiment. So he went down to the lab, only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard angry shouting. When he peeked inside, he saw his dad and Stane arguing loudly. His dad was red in the face with anger as he yelled at Stane about leaving the arms business. Stane looked just as angry._

_"You are making a huge mistake, Howard." he stated._

_"I've seen the light, Stane! My friends would be ashamed of me for promoting war, and for what?! A check? No money is worth death! I don't want to turn into a heartless sociopath like Zola!" Howard fired back. Stane scoffed and stomped out. He didn't look where he was going and knocked down Tony. He picked himself up and sneered at the teen, before leaving their sight._

"The next day, we found him dead. The rest is history." Tony finished. Bucky and Steve exchanged glances as they looked proud. They were happy that Howard saw the evils of arms dealing and left the business.

* * *

Several hours later, Pepper was still upset. Rhodey watched worriedly as Tony rubbed Pepper's back and held her close. She was still so distraught and it was breaking Tony's heart. Tony thought about the events of his day. He had been unable to believe Phil was actually dead. So he and Clint had been shown the crime scene photos of Phil's body. The photos were strangely familiar. Tony's eyes shut as he suddenly got a flash of a memory. It was really strange...

_Stane's body was lying there. The metallic scent of blood assaulted his nostrils. Tony shook as he looked at his hands. He had his blood on them! Dum Dum rushed to him as he came close to screaming._

_"It's okay, Tony. It is not real. Breathe for me, slowly." he coaxed as he tried to calm down the distraught teen._

_"I didn't mean to kill him. Why would Uncle Obie try to hurt me?" Tony asked his dad's friend._

_"I don't know and it isn't your fault." Dum Dum responded._

"Why would I have blood on my hands? We didn't find Stane until the next day, by then he had been dead for hours!" Tony was dumfounded. Where had that memory come from? Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other. They were seriously concerned for Tony.


	15. Best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard the Commandos share an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Sorry for the delay but my week has been awful. I haven't been able to get enough sleep lately and it affected my writing. I dare anyone to try drafting a chapter without any errors when you're suffering from a horrible migraine. Hopefully my weekend goes better, I'm def focusing on getting plenty of sleep!

A few days later, the Commandos were in their temporary office when a folder ended up on the desk. Monty picked up said folder and began to read the lab report out loud.

"The DNA results for the skin under the victim's nails came back inconclusive. Multiple matches were found, all with a certain serum." Monty said as he read the lab report. Steve was confused.

"The serum died with Erskine!" he protested. Bucky growled at the mention of the super-soldier serum. Zola had given him a serum similar to the one Steve had. Everyone was now on high alert. Someone had injected a murderer with the super-soldier serum.

"How could the killer get his hands on a serum that was under lock and key?" Gabe wanted to know.

"We need to ask Howard and Ross. Natasha and Bruce both have some of the serum in them." Bucky revealed.

"Yeah right. Like Ross will help." Steve scoffed.

"He'll have to talk. He's lied enough to dig a grave six feet. I don't think he'd like to go any deeper." Bucky replied.

* * *

A half hour later, the Howlies were on their way to see Ross. They brought Thor just in case Ross wanted to call security. The group marched down the street with determination oozing from their every pores.

Meanwhile, Loki watched them from his hiding place. He wore a ski mask and watched as Steve moved.

 _'Steve is just beautiful when he is determined. Now is the perfect time to make him mine!'_ Loki thought. Then he rushed in and grabbed Steve right off the street and ran for it. The group panicked, as the now furious Bucky gave chase. Loki didn't get far before Bucky caught up and tackled him. As Loki went flying, Dum Dum caught Steve. Loki growled in disappointment, he has been so close to making Steve his! Jim knelt down and pulled off the mask. Gasps went up as some members recognized the brunette.

"Brother, not again!" Thor groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"You're the guy that caused an uproar in Germany three years ago!" Steve gasped.

"Wait, did you just say brother?" Monty asked.

"Yes, this is my brother Loki." Thor spoke, while looking mortified. Everyone stared at Thor and Loki, then Dernier spotted something

"Look what's in his pocket," Dernier said as he pulled out the spray can.

"I bet that he's also the vandal." Gabe replied. The team looked at each other.

"What should we do with him?" Bucky asked.

"I will deal with Loki myself. Do not worry." Thor assured Bucky and Steve.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was with Bruce and the police.

"Bruce is innocent of Coulson's murder. Coulson's dying words is proof." Matt was saying. He was completely relaxed. He knew he could prove Bruce's innocence. While Bruce looked stricken. He was still reeling from the shock of Coulson's death while dealing with being accused of said murder.

"I would like to take my client home. He needs to grieve." Matt concluded his speech.

* * *

 After lunch, the teams gathered together. They were still extremely upset over Phil's death. Soon, Nick arrived and so did Howard. However, he wasn't alone. Everyone gasped as they saw who he had brought. Smiling sadly back at them was Phil Coulson. Nick was mute with shock. Tears filled Skye and Jemma's eyes. Nat and some others decided to fill Nick and Phil in on the events of the last few days.

"We found our vandal. Loki stuck again." Nat mentioned.

"He also turned out to be Steve's stalker." Darcy added. Steve groaned as Bucky grumbled.

"Now, I can add an alien god to the list of creepy stalkers." Bucky promptly declared.

"I am so sorry for the damage he has caused." Thor apologized to everyone. His cheeks were crimson with mortification.

"We don't blame you for his actions, big guy." Bucky smiled. Then Pepper remembered something and turned to Howard.

"Tony has been getting strange memories. Do you know anything about it?" she asked.

"What kind of memories?" Howard asked worriedly.

"He saw Stane's dead body and he had blood on his hands." Rhodey elaborated. Howard looked confused. Dum Dum sat up, remembering what had happened.

"I think I might know." Dum Dum stated.

* * *

 A hour later, Howard and the Commandos talked in their office.

"Do you remember when Howard and Steve got in trouble that time in Paris?" Monty asked. Howard and Steve groaned as Bucky began to laugh.

"How could we forget?" Bucky chuckled.

_Paris, France, 1944;_

_Howard and Steve were trying to get some enemy codes. However, they got stuck and were in a jam. Enemy soldiers had them surrounded. Luckily, Peggy were smart enough to have the Commandos trailing them. The team of men and Peggy took out enemy forces to free Steve and Howard._

_"I told you that we'd get you out, punk," Bucky said to his lover as he hugged him._

_"I should've never doubted you." Steve smiled. Then the group got ready to get Howard and Steve out of enemy territory. However since the enemy were on alert and had their descriptions. The duo had to dress in drag._

_"These heels are horrible! How does Peggy even do this on a daily basis?" Howard complained. Steve blushed heavily as he kept silent. While he had used to wear skirts usually to get out of trouble, that had been before he got the serum! So the clothes were a tad too tight. The Commandos laughed at the struggling men. Peggy was also laughing. However, Steve got his revenge on Bucky by making everyone think that Bucky was 'her' husband, much to Peggy's eternal amusement. And so the group left Paris with the newlyweds Bucky and Stephanie._

"To this day, every time I see six inch heels, I cringe." Howard laughed. The Commandos were laughing out loud.

"Steve here, has cross-dressed several times in this life." Dernier snickered. Steve blushed furiously as he glared at his friends.

"Ironic, that Bucky and Steve are actually married now." Monty laughed. The group laughed at the fond memory.


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nat find some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. BatW will be next to be updated.

A few days later, Tony came up with an idea. He and Natasha decided to go and see Peggy. Her nurse said she could have visitors. The siblings were anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Oh, hello, Anthony! Natasha, you look so beautiful!" Peggy smiled.

"Hello, Aunt Peggy." Nat smiled as she knelt down to kiss her honorary aunt's cheek. After they finished greeting each other, Tony got right to the reason for their visit.

"Aunt Pegs, Bucky told me to ask you about the Commandos." Tony began.

"There is a rumor going around that the detective team that Pepper hired; the Commandos are actually ghosts." Nat elaborated.

"Oh, they couldn't be more wrong." Peggy replied when she realized whom Nat was referring to. Her old friends had paid her a visit or two.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"I knew them from World War 2. They were under Steve's command, and they were tough." Peggy smiled. Tony was looking confused.

"Can you please explain some more?" Nat asked.

"Well, it starts with Abraham Erskine and his serum. The original recipe for the serum was lost with Erskine's murder. But someone was injected with it, the person was the only super-soldier. I know for a fact that Natasha has a little of it in her, and so does your friend Bruce. They got a version of the serum." Peggy began.

"Super-soldier?" Nat asked in confusion.

"Your father buried the information on super-soldiers. Captain America was real." Peggy revealed. Tony's mouth fell open. His dad had been right.

"Who was Captain America?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Captain America was chosen because of his honesty, courage, and compassion for humanity. His name was Steve Rogers. Doctor Erskine wanted a good man." Peggy smiled. Stunned silence met her bombshell.

* * *

 While Tony and Nat were still trying to recover from Peggy's bombshell. Peggy continued to reminisce.

"We started losing faith in Phillips after the rescue of the men from the 107th. Steve was a real leader that took in account, human lives and emotions." Peggy recalled.

"Wait, how was Steve chosen exactly?" Nat wanted to know.

"Phillips threw a grenade down. It was a dud, but he acted like it was real and he'd pulled the pin. While the other soldiers ran, Steve threw himself over the grenade to protect others. When Bucky found out, he lost it! He was so concerned about Steve but he also thought that he was stupid for doing such a thing. Peggy declared as the past flooded back...

_Allied territory, 1943;_

_"Steve did what?!"  Bucky yelled. A soldier had told Bucky of what happened with Steve and the dud grenade. The Commandos promptly fled. They did not want to witness this lecture. Steve was embarrassed and horrified. He knew he was in for it now. Steve blushed brightly as he gulped nervously. Bucky glared hard at his best friend and lover._

_"Are you mad, Steve? That could've been the real deal and you could have died! Why would you do that?!" Bucky exploded.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Bucky," Steve mumbled. Bucky sighed and softened. He hugged Steve._

_"I love you, punk and I only want you safe." he said. Steve smiled back at him, bringing his arms around Bucky._

"After Bucky finished giving Hodges and Phillips the scare of their lives, he calmed down." Peggy concluded her tale then she changed the subject.

"Here's a picture of the Howling Commandos." Peggy said as she reached into her bedside table. She then pulled out an old photo. It was black and white and it was of Howard and the Howlies, Peggy handed said photo to Tony and Nat.

"That's Dad and I know most of them." Tony gaped as he stared at the all too familiar faces. Peggy grabbed two more pictures. They were both of Steve, one pre-serum and post serum.

"Oh my God! We have a super-soldier living with us!" Nat exclaimed.

* * *

After Tony and Nat returned home, Tony made an announcement.

"Meeting in my lab, now!" Tony yelled as he and Nat returned to the mansion. All of the teams gathered in the lab.

"Why did you lie?" Nat demanded. The Commandos tensed, knowing that they were finally being confronted.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. Bucky instantly moved closer to his husband in case something were to happen.

"We are old souls, okay? We were brought back and reincarnated." Dum Dum retorted. The agents and the Avengers were shocked. Then everyone began talking at once.

"That makes Steve, Captain America." Tony promptly declared.

"No way!" Phil exclaimed as he stared at his childhood hero.

"I'm so glad that you aren't ghosts." Bruce sighed into relief.

"Wait, you really thought we were ghosts?" Monty asked.

"Well, what else was I supposed to think?" Bruce replied.

"Are you really my Grandpa?" Trip asked Gabe.

"Yes," Gabe replied.

"Why do you hate the Tesseract so much?" Melinda asked Steve curiously. She had heard about Steve calling the cube; a thing of evil.

"I watched as it killed Red Skull." Steve responded. Shocked silence fell as everyone finally grasped the dangers of the Tesseract. If it could destroy a man, then it had the potential to do major damage.

* * *

That night, Clint and Natasha were having some time alone. They watched their movie in loving silence. The couple pressed close to each other. Clint kissed Natasha's forehead. He loved having her near.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of villains gathered around the table.

"They have cleared Banner for the murders! And are focusing their attention on other potential suspects!" the leader ranted. The subordinates began to try to make up excuses as they cowered away from their leader's anger.

"HYDRA needs to grow, but these failures have done nothing but harm our cause. Ward and Rumlow, I want you to keep spying on Ross. Influence him to our cause if possible." the leader instructed as she stepped in the light revealing herself to be Sinthea Schmidt.

"Yes, madame." Rumlow and Ward said.

"My father will not have died in vain," Sinthea growled. Sinthea had high cheek bones covered in freckles. Her hair was crimson and her eyes was brown. She had an athletic build.

"We will crush SHIELD and rise again!" Sinthea declared.


	17. All Comes to the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All enemies makes themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, due to rl issues, you'll have to wait until Wed to get ch 17, sorry! However, since I just finished BatW, I have more free time on my hands to focus on TtY.

A week later, Tony was speaking with Natasha.

"I remember the last Christmas we had together. I remember us bonding by our fireplace. Dad and Mom were so happy, and so was I." Tony began.

_Stark mansion, December 24, 1983;_

_It was Christmas time for the Stark family. A dinner was being made as the little family of three enjoyed their time together. The staff had been given the next few days off so they could enjoy the holidays with their own families. The family was having roast beef with brown potatoes and green beans. For dessert, a chocolate cake was made._

_"This Christmas will be amazing. A delicious dinner and a wonderful time with family." Maria smiled._

_"Yes, indeed. It couldn't get any better." Howard agreed with his wife._

_"Mom and Dad, when can I open gifts?"  Tony smiled brightly._

_"Only one. The rest is for tomorrow." Maria responded. The parents laughed as their son ran to get a present. This Christmas was already wonderful._

"That was a Christmas I'd never forget." Tony stated sadly as he concluded his tale. No way would he ever forget that Christmas, since it was the last Christmas that they had celebrated with Howard.

* * *

In the meantime, Loki, Thor and Jane, Melinda, and Skye were in the interrogation room at the Triskelion. Everyone glared at Loki, wanting answers.

"Why do you want the Tesseract?" Skye asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki attempted to play innocent.

"Stop playing games!" Melinda growled.

"Brother, I will personally call upon Mother and tell her of your crimes." Thor spoke up.

"Not Mother!" Loki spoke in horror.

"You're scared of your mom? Of course you are. She's an actual goddess." Skye laughed. Loki growled and huffed.

"He doesn't want to disappoint our mother. She wouldn't be happy if she knew that Loki tried to kidnap someone that is already tied to another." Thor explained.

"We understand the feeling, but back to the Tesseract please?" Jane asked.

"I was getting it for Thanos." Loki admitted as he finally folded. Skye, Jane, and Melinda looked confused while Thor groaned.

"Thanos is a galactic villain. His main goal is to take over the galaxy." Thor explained to the others.

"If you've heard the stories. You'd know why I was so eager to get the Tesseract." Loki replied.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Natasha was called to the Commandos' temporary office. When she arrived, she was surprised to see the Commandos and Howard already there with Bruce.

"What do you need me for?" she asked into confusion.

"We're going to tell you something a few people know." Dernier began as he launched into his tale.

_Stark mansion, 1984;_

_Stane was acting odd. It was a few days after the fight. The man was always looking over his shoulder or jumping at shadows._

_"What are you doing?" Gabe asked Stane when he saw the man looking over the furniture. Why did the man keep looking behind the sofa or under any desks he came across?_

_"Oh, just nothing." Stane replied evasively as he made his excuses and fled. Gabe let it go._

_A few hours later, Dernier was walking by Stane's room when he heard the man ranting. He slowed down to listen._

_"I am working on it! However, Stark is hiding it and it is taking me forever to find the damned thing!" Stane ranted angrily._

_'That was strange. What is he talking about?' Dernier frowned, his unspoken question was answered a moment later._

_"The Tesseract will be ours." Stane promised. Dernier quietly tiptoed away. He needed to inform the others. First, he had a mission to carry out._

_A few minutes later, Dernier crept in the study and retrieved the Tesseract. He went off to find a hiding place. He would tell Howard about it later after the danger was past. After Dernier found the perfect hiding place, he left the gem with a silent promise to return and move it again._

"Only things went awry, Stane was killed and then we found out about HYDRA. You know the rest." Dernier replied.

"Where did you hide it?" Nat wanted to know. After Dernier gave them the said location. Howard looked to Bucky and Steve.

"Tell Pepper that we'll stop by after we get that gem." Bucky said.

"I will." Nat promised. Steve nodded his thanks as the duo left dragging Bruce with them.

* * *

A few minutes later, the teams got together for the wake at the funeral home in Manhattan. Several other guests had turned up; mainly Phil's surviving relations and other friends. There were even some familiar faces such as General Glenn Talbot and Senator Christian Ward. The mood was somber. As everyone paid their respects. They ate a veggie platter with several other appetizer dishes. There was also sweetened tea. Tony was about to make a speech when they were all of sudden rudely interrupted by a group of intruders. The intruders wore skin tight black outfits. The clothes were obviously made for when they needed a clean get away. They were carrying guns and other assorted weapons.

"Excuse me, this is a wake. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Pepper stated.

"We do not care about your fallen comrade. We only want the object that you are withholding." Sinthea responded.

"We have nothing, now leave!" Tony glared at the group. How dare they disrupt their mourning?!

"We are HYDRA! We do not take orders from the likes of you!" Rumlow sneered as several members drew their weapons and moved to block the exits. Grant then grabbed his brother and pointed a gun at his head.

"We have some unfinished business, big brother." he smirked coldly at the stunned and outraged Christian. HYDRA split up to fight the teams, while the remaining members took the guests hostage.

* * *

 While HYDRA was gatecrashing Phil's wake, Bruce, Bucky, and Steve had found the Tesseract. Dernier had hidden it in a chest that was disguised as a side table. Bruce put on the gloves Steve had brought along. He carefully removed the gem with a pair of Tongs.

"We finally found it! It has been thirty years since this was moved." Bruce breathed.

"It is still sad that people died because of this cursed gem." Steve replied as he eyed the blue cube with apprehension. He really didn't want to be anywhere near that evil thing! Before Bruce could reply, a deliveryman entered the room. He had a smirk on his face as he clapped.

"You have done my work for me. Well done." he declared.

"What are you doing here? What work?" Bucky demanded suspiciously as he moved in front of Steve protectively.

"Mr. Blue?" Bruce gasped as he recognized his former ally.

"Yes it is me, Mr. Blue. I told SHIELD that my future was unfolding. This proves it." Samuel Sterns declared as he pointed at the Tesseract.

"You sound like Red Skull," Steve wasn't impressed.

"I don't know whom you are talking about." Sterns replied.

"He was a HYDRA psychopath that had blood of countless innocents on his hands." Bucky retorted.

"I'm not HYDRA, but yes I killed Dr. Ross, the journalist, and your precious Agent Coulson. Every time I had a chance to frame Banner, it fell through." Sterns confessed. Bruce gasped in horror. This was the man that was ruining his life.

"I was right, you're like Red Skull, a bully!" Steve retorted.

"And you're definitely a psychopath." Bucky growled.

"Well then, get ready to die." Sterns smirked as he abruptly pulled out a gun and clicked off the safety.


	18. Battling Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams and Sinthea finally meet in violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised. Ch 18 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Again, this is an AU, so anything goes. Some characters will make different choices.

As the Howlies got ready to fight, Tony was calling for his suit. They were facing off against the leader of HYDRA. As the fight began, Tony found himself thinking about Dum Dum's too brief explanation of Stane's death. All of sudden, a mental block shattered and long suppressed memories flooded his mind. Tony then found himself lost in the past...

_Stark Mansion, 1984;_

_A commotion from downstairs woke Tony up. The teen looked around confused as he rubbed his eyes._

_'What was that ruckus?!' he thought as he heard a loud stomping of feet and objects moving from below him. He got out of bed and walked downstairs. Following the noise, he found Stane in the library. He froze in the doorway when he saw the messy room. All contents of the desk drawers were on the floor. Books were off the bookcase and the cushions on the couch had been ripped open._

_'Where is it?!' Stane was frantic. As he pulled everything off the shelves and the desk. Tony was confused by Stane's current mood. He looked nervous and agitated._

_"What are you doing, Uncle Obie?" Tony asked. Stane froze and turned to see the teen._

_"Nothing. Go back to bed." he responded._

_"Dad won't like this at all." Tony warned as he continued to look around the messy room. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the brat, Stane suddenly pulled out a pocket knife as he lunged for the teenager. Tony was shocked but he managed to overcome his surprise in order to fight back. The pair began to struggle over the knife. Meanwhile, Dum Dum had went down to the kitchen for a late snack when he heard the struggle. He promptly ran towards the library. Dum Dum rushed in the room in time to see the fight and Tony accidentally plunge the knife in Stane. As Stane fell to the ground dead, Tony began to hyperventilate. He looked down at his hands._

_"It's okay, kiddo. He was going to kill you." Dum Dum attempted to console the distraught teen. Then the older man began to clean the blood off the floor and Tony's hands. He put everything back and to retrieve a cart so he could move Stane's body. However the shock over Stane's betrayal and the resulting actions had been too much for Tony. The teen had locked away the horrible memory deep into his mind.  
_

Tony's mind was brought back to the present as Sinthea made her move. She promptly ordered her soldiers to charge. Tony used a propulsion to send some enemies back, while the Howlies fought the rest. Sinthea fought Gabe and Dernier. The pair began to work in synchronization. They moved and flowed with grace as they threw her off balance. Soon, Sinthea ended up in front of Tony's propulsor. The blast tore through Sinthea, killing her instantly. Seeing their leader die, some foot soldiers renewed their fight, while others instantly surrendered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha and Clint, Rhodey, Sam, and Thor were fighting Crossbones and other low ranking HYDRA members. They fought with complete aggression. While Rhodey and Thor called for either their suit or Mjolnir, the others struggled to keep HYDRA at bay. All of sudden, Crossbones abruptly pulled out a shock baton and used it on Clint. He winced and groaned, but kept fighting. Then Natasha pulled out her gun, leveling the playing field. She shot Crossbones twice, once in the stomach and then in his chest. The mercenary hit the ground dead.

* * *

In the meantime, Grant used his own foot soldiers to keep SHIELD at bay. He had unfinished business with Christian.

"We have unfinished business, Christian! You have to pay for everything you've done!" Grant announced.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Ward." Christian deflected.

"You abused me and our baby brother; Thomas. You threw him in a well and refused to allow me to get him out." Grant glared at the older man.

"You did what?" Trip was disgusted as everyone gaped at Ward and Christian. The hostages and SHIELD agents alike were shocked.

"You bastard! I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Christian shouted when he realized that his dirty laundry was being aired. Grant then pulled out a gun and shot Christian between his eyes. As Christian fell over dead, Grant walked over to May and held out his hands.

"You can take me in now. I'm done here." he declared. He had gotten his revenge and owed no one anything.

* * *

 While Grant was being arrested by Melinda, the teams had rounded up all of the surviving foot soldiers. The shaken hostages were then rescued. None had serious injuries beyond scrapes and bruises, So they were all taken to the hospital just as the police arrived. Then Melinda got a call, after a short conservation, she grabbed Trip and left.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Sterns aimed his gun at Bucky, Steve, and Bruce. The air was thick with tension as they stared at each other. Meanwhile, Bruce was having problems keeping his anger reined in, all of sudden, he began to go green and grow. He let out a loud roar as he turned into the Hulk. The now shaking Sterns looked at the angry Hulk.

"Sterns stresses Bruce out. So Sterns must hurt." the Hulk growled. Sterns turned and ran out of the room. Forget Barnes, Rogers, and Banner! There was no way he was dealing with the Hulk! Last time had been bad enough! As Sterns rapidly fled the room, Steve pulled out his phone and called May. As Bucky went to calm the Hulk down. Eventually the Hulk calmed and went back to being Bruce.

Three minutes later, Sterns managed to find the door. He burst out and found Melinda and Trip waiting. Trip quickly turned his back as Melinda punched him in the face and rapidly cuffed him.

"Aren't you going to do anything about her?!" Sterns screamed as he was cuffed.

"I didn't see anything," Trip stated as he turned back.

"That was for Agent Coulson." Melinda glared at her friend's murderer.

"Now, that he is in custody and HYDRA have been dealt with. What will happen to the Tesseract?" Trip wanted to know.

"That's for Fury to decide." Melinda responded.


	19. Ending the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case gets closed and life goes back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Depending on how things pans out, the epilogue should be up tmw or Sat.

Three ambulances were parked outside the funeral home with two cop cars. Blue, red, amber, and white lights flashed as sirens blared. The coroner and her employees came to remove the bodies. HYDRA members were being led away into handcuffs by police officers. Tony and Pepper were overlooking the cleanup. Tony was tired from fighting, Pepper looked around to measure the damage while she talked with a pair of police officers.

"They trespassed during our wake ceremony for a decreased friend. They then proceeded to attack us." Pepper was saying.

"We will take them in and charge them with multiple counts of assault, trespassing, and property damage." a police officer promised.

"Thank you." Pepper smiled as the police officers left.

The next day, Tony, Pepper, and Matt arrived at the police station.

"We need to speak with the lead detective in charge of the Stane case." Matt said to the receptionist. The group was then led to the Chief's office.

"Mr. Murdock, how do I owe you the pleasure?" the chief spoke in surprise.

"Tony Stark has something to tell you." Matt explained.

"The night Stane died, I woke up because I heard loud banging and shuffling from the floor below. When I went downstairs, I found Stane looking through the library. He threw papers and books on the floor. When I asked what he was doing, he attacked me with a pocket knife. My dad's friend Dum Dum heard it all and came to save me. When I was defending my self, I accidentally stabbed him with his own knife. He died." Tony sighed. There was shocked silence, then the chief spoke, he had a few questions to clear up.

"I see, but are you sure that it was in the library? He was found in the study." the chief questioned.

"Yes, it was the library. I went in shock, but I do remember Dum Dum cleaning me off, and moving the body. He mentioned something about telling my dad and the police after they dealt with whoever sent Stane after the Tesseract. I don't know if he ever had the chance to tell my dad. Because a few days later, they were both dead." Tony responded.

"It's good to find closure, but from my understanding, you were a child being attacked by a man whose intent was to kill. It was self-defense." the chief stated. Pepper sighed in relief as she squeezed her fiance's hand.

"Thank you for your time, Chief." Matt smiled as he stood up and shook the police chief's hand.

In the meantime, Ross was working in his office. A knock on the door was his only warning before two police officers came in.

"What is the meaning of this?" the general demanded.

"We are taking you in for questioning." an officer responded. Then the cops escorted him out. Everyone in his office stared as he was taken away.

Meanwhile, Justin Hammer was showing an invention to some investors when the police came for him. The millionaire started screaming as the officers closed in on him.

"You can't do this! I am a millionaire!" Justin screamed.

"Millionaire or not, we have some questions that needs answering." an officer replied. The police had to drag him away because he kept struggling. As Justin was led away, the investors started to shun him. The furious millionaire was then put in a cop car.

* * *

 While the police were having an extremely busy morning, Fury had problems of his own. The SHIELD director, Bucky and Steve, and the Howlies were having a meeting.

"What are you going to do with the Tesseract?" Jim wanted to know.

"We're going to send the Tesseract with Thor to Asgard." Nick stated.

"Finally! That evil thing can go!" Steve exclaimed. The rest of the Howlies nodded in agreement as they all relaxed. Now, they could breathe a little easier.

"We deserve a vacation." Bucky declared.

* * *

Two hours later, the teams were parting ways. The mood was somber. Howard and Phil would be leaving. The SHIELD agents began to cry as they hugged Phil goodbye.

"We'll always be here for you." Howard promised.

"Goodbye, Dad." Tony sighed sadly.

"Goodbye," Natasha whispered as she hugged Howard.

"Tell Mom hi from us?" Tony requested.

"I will." Howard promised.

"Goodbye, Howie." Bucky said. After everyone had exchanged goodbyes, Phil and Howard walked away, fading into the afterlife. Then Thor stepped up with a cuffed Loki in tow. He was holding the Tesseract.

"Goodbye, everyone. I have to take my brother and the Tesseract to Asgard." Thor stated.

"Bye, Thor," the teams smiled. Then Thor used the infinity cube to open a portal. Him and his brother walked into the portal, back to Asgard. After the portal closed, everyone went their separate ways. The SHIELD agents went to the 'Bus,' as the Howlies departed for their actual office. The Avengers returned to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

 A few days later, Tony and Pepper got Leo, Jemma, Clint, and Natasha together for a couples night. They went out to bowl. The couples played against each other, having a lot of fun. Several rounds later, Clint and Tony began to bicker over who was winning. The girls laughed at them, Leo even chuckled a little before he went to break up the argument.

"Will you two stop it? Natasha and Jemma are winning." Leo declared. The said pair continued to laugh as Clint and Tony glared at each other. They'd settle this in another game.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were finally alone. The couple cuddled tightly in their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve.

"The cases are finally done with," Steve said to his husband.

"I'll definitely be watching out for Loki." Bucky swore.

"Sorry, Bucky." Steve was mortified.

"It's okay." Bucky assured the smaller blond.

"Why is everyone so interested in me? Back then I was the invisible one. No one wanted me." Steve pondered.

"I wanted you. I've always wanted you." Bucky responded. Steve smiled and kissed Bucky. He was happy to have the love of his life in his arms.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper's wedding day finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The fic next on the list is 'The Small Surprises'. The prologue will either be posted this weekend or next week. Depends on how things pans out.

A month later, the teams and their friends were gathered in the living room. They were discussing the recent events.

"Pepper finally got through the rest of the wedding plans. With all that was happening, I'm surprised." Clint declared.

"It really helped when Ross and Hammer were taken away by the police." Nat replied.

"Speaking of them, the police found out that Ross was being manipulated but Justin knew the entire time that he was working with HYDRA." Clint recalled.

"Justin is a sick man that only cares about profit." Nat spoke in disgust.

"Well, I know for a fact that Hammer will be spending a lot of time in prison." Bruce responded.

"Who else was shocked that Ward voluntarily surrendered? I heard most of them would rather die than surrender." Skye asked everyone.

"Apparently Ward wasn't devoted as the others were. He told the police everything he knows. That's how the police found out about Sinthea's willing accomplice Justin." Melinda explained.

"By the way, what was Sterns' punishment?" Darcy wanted to know.

"He killed a government agent. That is a capital offense. He is getting the death penalty." Melinda answered. Everyone breathed in relief, they had finally gotten justice. Phil's killer would be paying for his crimes. Now they could begin to heal and move on.

"Come on, guys. We have a wedding to attend." Nat declared. Everyone stood and hugged before going their separate ways.

Thirty minutes later, Clint and Natasha were getting ready in the dressing room at the mansion. Clint zipped up Natasha's dress then finished tying his tie.

"You look handsome, Clint," Natasha smiled. The archer grinned and kissed Nat.

* * *

A hour later, the parlor was packed with people. All of the teams and some close friends were invited. Bruce gave Pepper away. Her father had passed away and Phil was originally supposed to give her away. When he died, that plan had been scrapped. Pepper wore a long sleeved white gown with lace and pearls. She wore a tiara instead of a veil. The bridesmaids were in pale blue dresses while the groomsmen wore matching tuxedos. Everyone smiled brightly as Pepper and Tony exchanged vows. Love was in the air.

"You may kiss the bride." the minster said. Tony framed Pepper's face with his hands and kissed her. Applause started around them.

* * *

Several minutes later, the reception was in full swing. Everyone was in the garden for said reception. The garden was decorated with white, blue, and gold colors. A wedding banner had been hung up along with blue, gold, and white balloons. White lavender, gardenias, forget-me-nots, blue hyacinths, blue violets, and white and blue phlox flowers were tied together with gold ribbons and placed into vases on tables to serve as centerpieces.

The party was filled with delicious food, wedding toasts, and dancing. The couples were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Skye sent Leo and Jemma to the dance floor, then the other couples quickly followed suit. Thor twirled Jane around the dance floor. Bucky dragged his shy husband to the dance area. Steve slouched as he danced with Bucky. Bucky thought Steve's bashfulness was adorable. Then the song ended and Bucky immediately zeroed in on Tony. He wanted that flying car! With that goal in mind, Bucky grabbed Steve and brought him along as he headed the millionaire's way.

Tony was speaking with Dum Dum and Bruce when Bucky and Steve came over.

"Can I help you, Bucky?" Tony asked.

"Yes, for starters how is the flying car going?" Bucky asked.

"We are getting there." Tony replied.

"Wait, how does he know about the flying car?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"I asked Howie to make one, he promised he would." Bucky stated. Tony and Bruce looked shocked. Nat and Clint joined the trio in time to hear Bucky's revelation.

"That explains a lot." Nat mused.

"I'll give you updates later, Bucky." Tony promised after he recovered from the shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Howard, Maria, and Phil watched the wedding and the ceremony. Howard held his wife as Maria sniffed, while they watched their son marry his love. Phil was trying hard not to cry as he watched his best friend's joy. They were all so happy to see their friends and family in a joyous mood.

"Look at Tony dance! I remember teaching him that," Maria giggled as they watched Tony dance with Pepper.

"The boy had two left feet and now look at him!" Howard agreed.

"I think Pepper is thankful for the lessons." Maria smiled.

"I didn't know he could dance." Phil gaped as he stared at Steve.

"Bucky taught him." Howard explained. Meanwhile Natasha had seen the ghosts. She tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony looked over and froze, after he recovered he went to get the Commandos. The gathered group then smiled at the trio. Tony and Natasha smiled brightly at their parents. It was good to see them again.

"Congratulations, Tony." the trio smiled.

"Take care of Pepper." Phil added. Tony nodded then the ghosts faded away.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve sighed as they finally got home. They were exhausted. Bucky locked the door behind them. Steve's eyes kept shutting. In the end, Bucky picked his love up and carried him to bed. Steve struggled and protested.

"Put me down," Steve mumbled.

"Not a chance," Bucky smiled. Steve stopped struggling and let himself be carried. He was fast asleep before he hit the pillow and before he was tucked in. Bucky kissed his temple.

"Goodnight, punk." he said before he stripped down and joined him in bed. Bucky switched the lights off and soon joined his husband in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White lavender: 'Wishes will come true'  
> Gardenia: You're lovely  
> forget-me-not: True love  
> blue hyacinth: constancy  
> blue violets: faithfulness  
> phlox: 'Our souls are united'


End file.
